The Berserker's Bride
by Princess Falling Star
Summary: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III was born useless to her tribe. Being a girl and a hiccup, her only value was that of a bride. So she was traded like a yak to the son of the Berserker chief. The boy is a sadistic madman and now she must find away to survive this marriage away from everything she's ever known. Even if that means befriending a dragon. Fem!Hiccup Dagcup.
1. Night's Begining

Disclaimer: I don't own How to Train Your Dragon.

X

X

She had led a life of misery but this was perhaps one of its worst moments. She was being walked to the altar, a wooden crown decorated with fresh flowers sat heavily on her head. As the chief's daughter she's the most richly dressed bride the village would ever see, but the limited ornament were big on her tiny form. She was Hiccup, daughter of Stoick the Vast, his only child, and the bane of the Berk Hooligans. Born early, sickly and small, she had little worth to her father or her tribe. She couldn't fight and they had no use for a Viking who couldn't fight, no matter how brilliant her mind. And her mind was brilliant, even if nearly everyone refused to acknowledge it. She closed her eyes but refused to cling to her father for comfort. It was his fault; he had decided she was worth nothing but a bartering tool. Soon she would be leaving one hell for another, for she was marrying Dagur.

The future chief of the Berserker tribe had a wild streak and was simply psychotic. Over the past several years, he'd burned her, thrown knives at her, chopped off her hair more than once and attempted to drown when they were little. Now she was to call him husband. His father decided he needed a wife to temper his rowdiness and a wife that would enforce a long held peace. Her blood would discourage his son from demanding battle, or so Oswald hoped when he came to Stoick with the proposal. Stoick had agreed quickly to the arrangement, and everyone was happier for it, all except the happy couple themselves.

Not to say Dagur was displeased with the arrangement, indifferent was a better word for it. He barely even seemed to notice his bride walking toward him on the procession. Hiccup was shaking, she knew Dagur, too well ad she could only imagine what could happen if she was forced to accompany him all the time from now on. One their hands were tied over the sword he had free reign to do as he pleased. He would make a plaything of her and she would be even more alone than before. Now Gobber would be removed, the only person who had ever given a damn about her living or dying. He father clearly didn't and her mother was dead.

She was passed off to the altar where the elder of the Berserker tribe evoked Frigg to join them. They put their hands on the ancestral sword of Dagur's family. Dagur blandly said his vows; Hiccup said hers with a sense of hate and disgust. For moment, it seemed she caught Dagur's attention, he watched the fire in her eyes flare before dying out when the cloth was wrapped around their wrists. Dagur lost interest and retreated into his mind, probably entertaining fantasies about killing puppies or something equally distasteful. Hiccup was a wreck, her eyes were red and swollen from crying in rage but now she was calm. If nothing else, she could hold herself with dignity before going to nearly guaranteed grave. Hiccup the Useless would at least not be seen as a pitiful girl weeping at her own wedding. A sacrifice was made and Dagur presented her with the ancestral sword of his family. Hiccup took it gingerly, feeling secure with the familiarity of metal in her hands. She took a deep breath and repeated the vow to keep the sword safe for their son. The thought of having Dagur's child sent a shiver down her spine. But she stood strong, even as Dagur pressed their mouths together, it was a dull kiss, a disappointment, knowing it was her first. Neither of them tried to make it better. The crowd clapped, but even the good wishes felt hollow.

The feast went by in the blur. It felt as though she weren't even in the same room as everyone else. The mood was far better once mead had wetted everyone's bellies. Dagur's spirit improved as he told stories of is various kills to her cousin, Snoutlout. Originally, it had been unspoken contract that Hiccup would marry her cousin to maintain the bloodline and pass the mantel to one within his own family and so Stoick would know his own grandchild would succeed him. At the time, Hiccup had thought nothing could be worse, but she was very wrong. She swallowed thickly as gifts were left for the couple in front of their table. Gobber came up with a gift for her. He placed the parcel in her hand.

"It's not much Lass, but it's what I have."

"Thank you." She whispered.

"I would have done something if I could; you know that, don't you."

"I know Gobber, it my father wouldn't listen to you; he truly had made up his mind."

"Stay safe Lass." She nodded mutely.

"Lass, listen here, if anyone can make good from this, it's you. Do yer best and you can get happiness. I know it." She finally smiled for the first time in the day.

"Thank you, Gobber." She gave him a one armed hug and at sat up again. She felt strong again, her composure regained. A mask slid into place and she knew that she could do this.

There was no way in Hel she could do this. Her fear of a life with Dagur had completely overshadowed what should have been her concern, the wedding night. The village cheered the whole way to their accommodation. Hiccup struggled to keep calm. Dagur seemed more interested in the overall mood of the crowd than what he was about to participate in. He exchanged bawdy joke with everyone, laughing through his whole stride of conquest. Hiccup gnawed on her lip but offered no reaction. When they reached their room for the night, she was hefted up over Dagur's shoulder. Before the door closed, she saw her father briefly, his expression ever stern. And for a moment, Hiccup wondered if he ever loved her at all.

The encounter was blessedly quick and relatively painless. It didn't help that the elders of both their villages watched like a pair of sick perverts. Dagur mated like a beast, his interest was lost the minute it concluded. Hiccup was thankful it wasn't as bad as she had imagined. A few bite-marks on her shoulder and neck, but it had pretty to the point, and better yet they never made eye contact. It allowed her shell to falter and even to allow some tears to slip. Because nothing could be worse than letting Dagur think she was weak, well, weaker. She had little to work with and refused to let him have anything. He was a predator by nature and she refused to be prey.

They departed early the next morning, Hiccup dressed like a proper wife in clothes that were a wedding gift from her father. Her hair was all tied up and her expression stony. She glanced over her shoulder as she boarded her husband's ship. Her home, her people, she was leaving it all behind, though truly it was no longer hers. She was a woman wed and her place was with her husband. The other teenagers were not there, except for Fishlegs, he alone came to see her off. He pressed a small copy of the book of dragons into her hands. 'For luck' he'd said and occupy never felt more touched. She had smiled and kissed his cheek. If only she could have married him, he wouldn't have bullied her like Snoutlout and he wasn't mindless like Dagur. But the time of what-if's had come and gone. This was no longer her home, no longer the place of her forge with the back room just for her. No longer were the damned teenagers her peers, they strangers now, as they and always been, but now, nothing connected them at all.

So she raised her head high and boarded the ship without fear or weakness. Hiccup was not strong, she could not fight but she had her pride if nothing else. The chest full of wedding gifts was boarded on after. Hiccup smiled and gave a small nod to Gobber and the made the mistake of looking at her father. He had the audacity to look sad. Hiccup sniffed, her father had nerve, but it didn't matter anymore. It was done and time to move on. The men started shouting as wind caught in the sails.

X

The chain of islands of the Berserkers, the Skrill Talon, was not that different from her own. The minute she had the chance, she had shed he garbs of married life and dressed how she pleased. A long green tunic and brown leggings was all she required. She had thrown her old vest to the ocean, a spite against her father, her boots had gone in next. Instead she wore the sleek ones she had got a wedding gift and coupled it with a fur shoulder cloak to keep her warm. Dagur ignored her during the day for the most part for which she was grateful. Her memories consisted of nearly being drowned, stabbed and beaten half to death by him, so she could only have gratitude for his indifference. The first few days she did nothing but wander the area, taking in her new home.

She'd taken a peek into the forge and found it horribly neglected. She'd tried to convince the smith to let her work with him. The smith brushed her off, appearing more terrified than anything. Gods, they were scared of her husband, as if he cared in the slightest about her. She rolled her eyes lazily and reclined against a rock just outside the village. The quiet calmed her racing mind. It was quiet here, during the day least. Once dusk rolled around it was chaos. Dragon raids were smaller here, and further in-between, farther from the supposed nest. But they came and were swiftly ended. This much had to be said for the Berserkers, they efficient in dragon killing.

The sound of roars woke her like they always did. Dagur shot up pout of their shared bed, cackling in delight and he pulled on his trousers and armor. Hiccup pulled the blanket around her body to shield her nudity from the chilled air. She watched Dagur leave indifferently, waiting until the door slammed shut before she got out of bed too. Hiccup dressed slowly as was her habit. At least at Berk she had the smithy, but now… No, she couldn't think of Berk, she was done with them. So Hiccup slid into her usual clothing and picked up the crossbow gifted to her on her twelfth birthday. It had been an efficient invention, a collaboration between her and Gobber, it was the most efficient crossbow in existence. She had kept it a secret from her husband, as much as she could but he was more interest in swords and axes so there wasn't a problem.

Hiccup wasn't strong but the crossbow was light and easy to use. Since she wasn't allowed outside during the raids, just like home, she would sit in the bedroom and wait for excuse to leave. She could have just ignored orders, but consequences were more than a stern scolding and maybe a slap on the wrist. Here it was manhandling, screaming and simple isolation. Much worse. Tonight though, tonight she didn't wait long for an excuse as it came crushing though the roof. A bolt struck and sent her reeling to the ground. She sat up long enough to see the dark shape disappear into the night.

Night fury.

This was her chance. She had to kill a dragon, secure her place among the Berserkers. She managed to sneak out while no one was looking and rush up a hill to get a better vantage point. She lay flat on her belly, aiming the crossbow,, waiting for the ideal moment. She lay in the dim light of dragon-fire in the distance, waiting, she was a Viking. She was the wife of the future Chief of the Berserkers. She was the daughter of Val, one of the best shield-maidens to ever be. She would prove herself her mother's daughter, to everyone who doubted her. To her husband, her new tribe and old and her father more than any other, she would prove her heritage at this moment. She sat still under the night sky and she fired.

The shape fell and crashed into the wild parts of the island.

She had done it.

She had struck down a dragon, and Night Fury at that.

Unfortunately. One of the villagers saw fit to find her there. Hiccups barely understood the man that lifted her clear off her feet and scolded her like a disobedient child. She was dragged all the way back to her husband, Dagur didn't bother looking at her. He was too busy stabbing a Nadder. Hiccup suddenly found it entirely depressing that the best she could hope for would to not end up like some poor beast that caught Dagur's eye.

Hiccup sat alone in her home, curled up by the fire hidden under fur blankets. With the hole in the roof, she'd be sleeping there until it was fixed. Dawn was already upon them, she lay down and dozed praying the wind would not be too cold. She was woken by a knocking. Hiccup already knew who it was. Only one Viking had a confident knock when entering Dagur's home. Oswald the Agreeable entered her home, not bothering to wait for her to answer the door. Her father –in-law was a good man, reminded her of her father, but he was less judgmental than him. He was fond of Hiccup, something greatly appreciated when living in this place.

"I hear ye escaped today." Her father, no Stoick, would have been angry at that. Oswald was amused.

"That's the rumor." She emerged from her burrow on the blanket s to greet her father-in-law.

"Ye really are something. I 'eard they found ye with yer crossbow on the hill."  
"Guilty."

"What were ye shooting?"

"Night fury."

"Ye have some sense of humor, lass."

"Sure, whatever." A silence settled over them. Oswald settled down in a chair, watching her with a solemn expression.

"I know it's hard lass, but it will get easier, I promise."

"No offense, Oswald, but your son is maniac, I'll be lucky if he doesn't smother me in my sleep." Oswald put a hand on her shoulder.

"Did you know why I chose you to marry my son?"

"Because no one else was desperate enough?"

"Because no one else was smart enough."

"What?"

"If Dagur married a normal Viking girl, one of them would end up dead. What we needed was a little more of this."

"You just gestured to all of me."

"Exactly. Any other lass would be dead by now, but not you. I had faith in you. I knew you could make it." His faith and acceptance of her and her queer ways warmed her heart. But her anger and spite at the match wouldn't allow her to show it. Even Gobber, who accepted her, still didn't understand her or really try. Oswald did.

"What and endure our fluffy marriage full of hugs and kisses?"

"No, to make a good man of him, or at least a good husband. I want my son to know the warmth of love, or affection, but he can't learn that from me. If there's anyone who could teach him, it's you."

"Me?"

"Yer a smart girl. Ye can figure something out." Hiccup said nothing.

"Ye reminded me of yer mother on yer wedding day."

"Huh?'

"Ye look nothing like her of course, or yer father for that matter. Of course, after a babe or to, you might plump up." Hiccup made a face.

"Anyway, for a moment ye looked angry and that was what reminded me of her. Yer mother always had fire in her eyes in battle. Ye have it too, Dagur liked it, use it. You're not the kitten your Father thinks ye are. Yer capable of great things, lass, start by provin' yerself to yer husband." He patted her shoulder, got up and left. Hiccup sat there for a long while, letting his words sink in. It was nice to have someone believe in her.

Tomorrow she would get that dragon

X

X

X

X

X

X

Princess: This idea has been sitting in my head for a while and I made enough progress that I finally decided to post it. It needed to be done. It will be loosely based on the relationship between Daenerys and Drogo form Game of thrones. It is a bit of shameless AU-ing, but here we are and I hope you will enjoy. I did some research on Norse weddings and learned a few interesting. It is required for someone to witness consumption of a marriage, but not for the bride to be a virgin. Women do technically have a say in marriage, but not that much and girls and boys could be married as young as twelve. I do try to use some realistic facts from their culture and try to be as accurate as possible.


	2. Night's Fury

Disclaimer: Don't own HTTYD

X

X

Hiccup leaned against a tree as she marked off another spot on her impromptu map. She closed the book and sat down with a thud, scuffing at her hair. She was too angry to even care that she would have to re-braid it before returning home. Today was the first time she ever valued the utter solitude she endured on a daily basis. None even noticed that she slipped out, most probably didn't care. Hiccup thought spitefully that even if she ran off to be with a man, none would notice. Though, who'd be stupid enough to try anything with Dagur's woman, nobody. Ugh, even being branded as a possession frustrated her. But perhaps she could spend her afternoons here in the forest, instead of sitting in the house. It was peaceful, and there was certainly an air of relaxation here.

Hiccup pulled herself up and continued down the trail, lost in her thoughts until she tripped and fell face first into the ground. Hiccup was a clumsy girl, it was known fact of anyone who had even heard her name, but even she didn't trip over nothing. She glanced back to the fallen branch, the break was fresh, very fresh, and it would take a lot to dislodge a branch of that size. She glanced up the trees and saw a steady path. She rushed to the overhang, seeing a breathing black mass; she cowered for a moment, fumbling with a blade. But then she took a deep breath and stilled herself. She chanted her status like a mantra, as if it would give her strength.

You're the daughter of Stoick the Vast and his shield-maiden wife.

You're the prodigy apprentice of Gobber the Belch.

You're the wife of Dagur, future chief of the Berserkers.

You'll lead the Berserkers one day at your husband's side.

You're a Viking.

You may not be a shield-maiden, but you're a Viking.

It's in your blood, it's your inheritance.

You can do this.

You can kill a dragon.

She approached the beast, her breath caught firmly in her throat. The beats was tangled in the branches, weak from struggling and doubtlessly hurt for its crash. She got closer, and closer, and saw a shredded tailfin. She hopped down to the dragon's level, staring at it in awe. She had done it; she had brought down the rarest of dragons. Oh, Stoick would be eating his own beard when he found out. She let loose a gleeful chuckle but the then the beast stirred with a snort. She started and fell on her rump, hard. The dragon, no, the night fury was awake and his eye was trained on her. Hiccup cowered for a moment and then drew herself up with a dagger in her hands.

"I'm going to kill you; I'll bring your head back and finally get some god-damned respect." The beast watched her bring the bald over her head. Hiccup paused; there was fear, but acceptance and sadness. She closed her eyes and tried again, only to peak and see the dragon drop his head, eyes closed, preparing for what was to come. Hiccup tensed and reading her muscles, and then…..and then…..

She couldn't do it.

Hiccup didn't know what madness came over her but she dropped to her knees and began helping the dragon get untangled from the branches. The dragon remained quite still until she managed to push the last bough off the beast and stared down at it. Within a moment she was on her back, pinned by the massive paws of the reptile, equally pinned under its gaze. For a few heart stopping moments she was convinced this was end. Oh well, better killed by a dragon than her insane husband, though she wondered which would make a better story. She closed her eyes and waited for burning and darkness, but it didn't come, instead she had a roaring screech echoed in her ear before the dragon got off and ran away, alternating between flying and crashing. She sat there hyperventilating. She tried to get up before fainting.

X

She didn't make it back until it was nearly dinner time. When she walked through her front door, she was surprised to see Dagur sitting at their table. He noticed he come in and tilted his head back. He was still wearing his helm, sating his night wasn't over. Frankly she was surprised that he hadn't run off to the mead hall yet. He watched her with his annoying haughty glare. Had she been a violent person, like Astrid, she might have thrown something at him for the indignity of it. Hiccup herself really wasn't concerned about her rank as a chief daughter, despite the respect it was supposed to afford her. But everyone who was even remotely okay with her existence constantly pushed her to make use of it, because frankly, it was the only card she had in her arsenal.

"Where have you been?"

"Out for a walk." She replied.

"My father insists that I should be seen with you on my arm at some point. Apparently bedding you isn't enough for this to qualify as a marriage." He told her standing up.

"I can see his point." He offered his arm, which she took, tucking her tiny hand into the crook of his elbow.

"So you're coming with me to the mead hall, tonight." Not a request, she expected nothing less. She nodded demurely, looking down.

She hated the mead hall. Though being the future chief's wife afforded her protection from wandering hands, the snickers and smirks were harder to ignore. No one dared say anything against Stoick's daughter in front of him, fearing his retribution. Dagur didn't care all that much. So she ignored them and listened to Dagur recount some story about a hunt and his frustration at not being able to catch his prey. It hit her all once. The words given to her the night before her marriage came to her.

"Marriage is a compromise child, a game of give and take. But remember, you are a chief's daughter, you are his equal. Do not let him forget that." The woman was a bit of a pariah like herself, a cripple no longer able to do anything but weave cloth for the village. With her mother gone there was no one else to give her the pre-marital talk.

"Men treat their women like property but only the weak allow that. A wise woman rules over her husband, a wiser one rules through him. Remember that, dear Hiccup. You're much smarter than anyone else." The woman had patted her head and finished sewing her wedding dress.

She knew what to do. Hiccup managed to endure the rest of the evening, with her husband eyeing every woman in the room and only paying her mind when another man did. Dagur had little interest in her, but she was still his property and none were allowed to encroach on that. One he was appropriately drunk he staggered away, his weight on her shoulder. She somehow, managed to get him home. He made loud claims about taking his right as her husband but fell asleep after mere tugging at her hair that he managed to unravel. Hiccup sighed and pulled the covers over him. She was still his wife. Once Hiccup was sure that he was settled she snuck out and made her way to the smithy.

She spent all night planning it and the next day working on it, until the smith saw her and chased her out. She hid the work in her weaving room. There were men who might have been brave enough to enter but Dagur believed old superstition and never dared enter his woman's domain. So there she did minor adjustments that didn't require a forge and using the tools given to her as a wedding gift by Gobber. Dagur was busy with his own things and didn't his wife's sudden enthusiasm for weaving. But if all went well, she wouldn't be ignored anymore. And hopefully, being noticed wouldn't lead to an untimely death.

X

She had been going to the forge one evening when everyone else was already in the mead hall, when she spotted a girl standing outside the forge. The girl was older than herself but not by much. She recognized her as one of the tavern wenches, a Roman girl, if she remembered correctly. The girl had been stolen from some Roman ship during a raid and now was a slave here on the main island. The two of them weren't so different. The girl deliberately moved in front of the door. Hiccup paused and eyed her skeptically. She was taller than herself and solidly built with an alluring figure. Her hips were wide, her waist small, and healthy sized breasts. There was no doubt what she did as a Roman for a living. As if to enforce the notion, she wore her hair mostly loose, only something young girls and whores did. Hiccup always found her eyes drawn to the girl's strong nose, her most notable feature and her equally strong jaw. Despite the way she wore her hair, it was lovely, thick, dark and shiny. Her eyes were smaller and a sharp hazel color, complementing her olive skin, much unlike her Norse masters.

"Can I help you?" Hiccup asked, shifting.

"Yes, but I can also help you." The girl leaned against the wall of the forge with an impish grin creeping its way up her face.

"Yeah, sure, look just move please." Hiccup attempted to brush her off but the girl was having none of it. But the roman slave laughed at her.

"No need to be hostile. I'm your friend." She informed Hiccup with a teasing shrug. Yes, her courtesan training showed in all of her movements. Despite her buxom size, she moved with a sense of grace Hiccup didn't have. When the slave moved she commanded the attention of the men around her, the movements of her hips were always subtle but poignant.

"Are you, aren't friendships usually something both people know about." Hiccup asked skeptically.

"Usually, but you and I are friends, or we will be, name's Vessa." Then she held out her hand. Hiccup eyed it warily. Vessa her held hand vertically, so she couldn't be asking for something. Vessa sighed heavily and grabbed Hiccup's hand, giving it a firm shake. At Hiccup's baffled expression, she elaborated.

"Roman greeting." She explained.

"Oh, is that how you greet friends you don't know?"

"Don't sound so skeptical ma'am. You may be the chief's wife, but you're as much as slave as me." Hiccup regarded her coolly. It was comforting and distressing that someone viewed her marriage in a similar light. But it was a thought to have someone help her. Hiccup was a wreck and could use help of any kind. It wasn't as though things with Dagur could really get worse.

"What is it?" She asked finally.

"Hmm?"

"What is it you can do for me and for you?"

"It's very simple really. I'm sick of being a tavern girl, a slave, like you. I want you to make me your servant, companion, whatever. You have a trade and I want to learn it." Hiccup listened, it was a reasonable request. She knew many women of rank had handmaids to attend to them and she imagine with the right mistress, a maid could have a pretty decent life.

"And what do I get in return."

"I teach you how to control your husband." Hiccup laughed.

"No one can control Dagur."

"It's more manipulation than control. I've seen him; he's not so different from any other man. He likes sex and violence; both things are something you can give him. You're a petty girl. You can 'make him happy' easily enough. And you can give him toys to play with. You can do it."

"I don't know anything about boys."

"That's where I come in; I'm going to teach you everything you need to know. Your husband will fall all over himself to please you." This was a thought. Hiccup, as well as most of the tribe acknowledged that Vessa was a prostitute and continued her profession here. She would know the ways of men, more than a virgin bride like Hiccup would. As a girl, she had always been told men were controlled by what was between their legs, which had confused Hiccup for the longest time as a girl. It was said that an Empress of Rome had once been in Vessa's profession. Perhaps there was hope for her marriage. Hiccup looked to Vessa and nodded. They shook hands, slaves of different chains.

Hiccup walked into the forge.

Vessa followed.

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

Princess: And this is the beginning of a beautiful, albeit professional, relationship. I don't know for sure that Vikings didn't do handshakes, or if Romans did either. I do know, and correct me if I'm wrong, it was a practice that started in the Middle East as a sign of trust, mostly proving you weren't holding a weapon and I imagine it traveled across Europe with Christianity and not something Vikings would have been exposed to at this time. Rome however was all about travel and trade in that part of the world and it would be likely to have picked up on the gesture during their multitude of conquests.

It's also fascinating to me how big Viking society was about cleanliness. Despite many of the jokes in HTTYD, Vikings liked being clean, especially when it came to their hair. Their hair as a rule was kept very well groomed and it was a societal rule that once married, girl had to wear their hair up. They were seriously clean people. Of course it was acceptable to wear your hair down if you were a prostitute. And slave owning was big, a sign of prestige no less, in Viking culture so it is very likely Vessa would have come under Norse ownership if a Roman ship happened to go through their waters, though I imagine she was a slave before too, but it doesn't matter at this point. To be fair, I don't know if Romans made it that far north, though I wouldn't doubt it, but I recall it being mentioned in the books, which I should read, that Romans were known to them. Vessa, a slave/prostitute could have been brought along as entertainment to the crew, especially if one person was of great status.

BTW I don't know exactly if it was okay to marry your cousin in Norse culture, but I imagine it was due to the fact that it was practiced all over Europe, especially among the blue-blooded, and even uncles and nieces, which is worse. So don't be offended, history isn't pretty, hence thirteen year old brides.

Okay, done rambling.

Reviews: I answer all my reviews, so this would be a great place for questions

Guest: Here it is!

Viking Lady: Tell me what you think!

LadyDragonfly: I have quite a bit written in rough already, and I hope I won't abandon this either because Dagur is a hoot to write for. Aww, your kind words make me blush!


	3. Night's Passion

Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD

X

X

"Do have you Dragons in Rome?" Hiccup asked idly one evening. The night before had been spent looking for info on night furies in the book Fishlegs gave her, but there was nothing. The book had little use other than telling her the unique abilities of each species, their combat was the only thing recorded. Now she was looking for any info she could gather.

"The Empire is a big place. Some do, some don't." Vessa replied, watching her work from her perch on a chair.

"Where?" Hiccup insisted, not looking up from her fiddling.

"The east mostly in the deserts, a few scattered population around the land, but nothing like here. I didn't know dragons of different species cooperated." Vessa told her, with an inquisitive expression.

"We've never known anything different. They've been here as long as we have, if not longer." Hiccup shrugged but there was something odd about that. Stories from other lands about dragons never had different species cooperating.

"Then why did you stay?"

"Vikings have stubbornness issues." Hiccup told her with mirth in her tone.

"Sounds stupid to me."

"It is. But I had no say in it. Now we stay because we don't know anything else. We could conquer surrounding areas but resources are always thin because of dragons. And the fight wouldn't end until all of the victims were dead. Easier to stay and do things that we know." Hiccup said, it was the reality of their situation, no changing it. Perhaps if they hadn't settled her in the first place…

"Hmm. You're not like the Vikings."

"No, I'm not." Hiccup sighed, a constant reminder of her permanent status as an outcast.

"I'm surprised you made it this long." Vessa told her, leaning her head on her hands.

"I'm the only child of a chief. Even us Vikings see the value of match. It's not to different from Romans, it business transaction. The Berserkers and Hooligans have a long standing truce. I was just a way to enforce it. Otherwise I would have married my cousin, keep the Chief line in the family." Vessa's face pulled in disgust.

"Your cousin? That's disgusting!" Hiccup blinked at her.

"Well I admit, he wasn't charming but-" She started…

"No, I mean, how can you marry someone in your family!" Vessa shouted, waving one arm around. Hiccup blinked at her stupidly.

"Do they not in Rome?"

"Never, you can't marry someone related to you, even by marriage!" Vessa insisted, shaking her head about.

"Jeeze, by that logic everyone is related."

"Well, you can marry someone if they're distantly related, like, several times removed or a seventh cousin. Besides, the empire is a big place."

"I guess that's true. The villages are so small. I would be related to everyone really." The conversation paused as Hiccup removes molten metal from the forge and poured it into the mold while Vessa fetched a bucket of water.

"Is it easier to live in the south?" Hiccup asked as she took red hot bolt and put in the bucket to cool.

"There's a place for thinkers, if that's what you're asking. Not if you're a woman though. Women have three occupations, wife, priestess, or whore. I guess you could add slaves, but I meant the free people in Rome." Vessa heaved over another bucket to help keep the water cold.

"Were you a slave?" Vessa blinked owlishly but shrugged.

"Yes." Her tone was enough for Hiccup to change the subject.

"About those dragons, do they always attack on sight?"

"In all the stories I know. They used to bring them to the coliseum sometimes, for gladiators to fight. They never give up a chance to rip off a man's head." Hiccup blinked and looked down at her bolts.

"Always huh?"

X

"So why didn't you?" She mumbled. It's the next day and she returned to where she nearly killed a dragon, the dragon. Vessa was busy and Hiccup didn't want to share this with anyone just yet. Besides she didn't know what Vessa wanted really. She slowly made her way down the trail he dragon left behind. She walked for a long while before she reached a deep cove, a small thing. She heard the frustrated growling and and hid. The dragon may not have killed her the first time, but she was hardly going to take the risk again.

It seemed smaller than she remembered, of course before it had been standing over her with intent to kill. It tried to climb the walls but failed again and again. It tried to flap its wings, only to fall. Hiccup cocked her head, wondering why it wouldn't just fly. But then she noticed the tail. The tail had three fins on it; one was missing its mate. The fin must have shredded in the fall. Her foot slipped and a pebble clattered to the ground. The head on the best swiveled to look at her. Hiccup froze; it made no move to attack, only to watch her. Slowly Hiccup backed away and dashed home.

X

"Dagur's isn't a usual guy. How do you know your tricks will work on him?" Hiccup asked. They were in the middle of a seduction lesson. Hiccup was dressed in only her tunic and leggings.

"They have in the past." Vessa told her, looking Hiccup over like a piece of livestock. Despite being manhandled as Vessa "looked for her best features" it was her wording that caught her off guard.

"What?"

"Oh, don't worry sweetheart, I've never bedded your man. That honor is yours alone." Vessa told her casually, pulling the tunic tight to examine the shape and size of her chest.

"Really, I was his first?" Hiccup had a hard time believing that.

"As far as I know, I don't know what he got up to while traveling, but I never really heard gossip about it. He just didn't seem all that interested." Well, that was plausible; his idea of a good time was killing something or tormenting someone, namely Hiccup.

"Yet you think you can teach me to seduce him." Hiccup asked skeptically as Vessa made and unwanted examination of her head and neck.

"Hun, I know his type." Hiccup raised an eyebrow, could Dagur have a type?

"Oh, and what's that?"

"He wants a woman, a prideful woman, who needs him. Funny, the sadistic bastard wants to be needed." Vessa shrugged as if this was a normal situation. Then proceeded to make an unwarranted grab at Hiccup's rear. Hiccup slapped her away but Vessa continued undaunted.

"Needed, how do you mean?"

"Oh, you know…" Vessa peered at her with a smile.

"In case you weren't aware, I was a virgin on my wedding day. I don't get the 'you-knows'."

"Sound desperate for him, he's the only one that knows how to satisfy you, you'd never look anywhere else. He may act like a brute, but he wants love, like everyone else, he just wants it expressed differently."

"By acting like his personal whore?"

"No, no, honey. You're his wife, no one's forcing you or paying you. Wives have power of their own, over their husbands, particularly you. You were bound to him and he wants you to want him on his merit. He wants to satisfy you, to make you only have eyes for him. Trust me, honey, men want to be needed by their woman more than anything. I've known enough married men to know what they want from their wife."

"Yeah, but I bet they were attracted to theirs."

"Dagur likes you, or at least the way you look. I've seen the way he stares at you the mead hall. The problem isn't your looks; it's your regard for him. You're afraid, and for good reason. But it's possible to be afraid of someone and to bring them into your control. You're a lady, use what you have. Believe it or not, many women run this world, only the best can rule through their husbands." Hiccup paused, thinking of the words given to her the night before her wedding.

"Men are just like any wild beats. They can always pose a danger, but they can be trained. Now, how is that contraption of you coming?"

"Good, just a few tests and adjustments left."

"Good, then I'll teach you what you need to know."

"Thank you?"

"It's a business transaction honey, I'm quite familiar."

"Now the first thing to know about men is they love the way a woman moves. Walk." Hiccup did as she was told but Vessa shook her head.

"No, no, no, no, your hips, swing them a bit more while you walk." Hiccup tried again, awkwardly. Vessa sighed.

"Okay, subtle, be subtle." Then she guided Hiccup to the proper posture. Her back was straight and her head tilted down just a bit and her hips back.

"You're dainty but you have your own appeal. Show the man you have a figure. Men love a woman who loves sex, especially if it's only for them. Dagur strikes me as a man who is in touch with his primal side. Endorse it, appeal to it. Submit and do it with glee that it's him."

"How…"

"Easy, as a prostitute you become a fabulous actor or you don't eat. Moan for him, make him feel proud that he's pleasing you, that you need him."

"I don't, I'm not…"

"Okay, tell me what it sounds like when you're bedding him, what you two say."

"N-nothing."

"Hiccup, ma'am, here is nothing you two are doing that I have not done or seen a hundred times. There's no need to be embarrassed with me."

"He grunts mostly, he doesn't say anything."

"And what do you do?"

"Breathe, I guess."

"Okay now I'm starting to see the problem, hun. You have to enjoy it, does it hurt when he beds you?"

"No, well sometimes."

"Does it feel good?"

"A little."

"Well then, we need to take a different approach. You're going to have to train your husband to please you too. Bedding is a mutual experience, or meant to be. You're going to have to take charge next time.

"Take charge?"

"You're going to be on top."

"But, girls are supposed to be on the bottom, isn't that how it goes?"

"I'm sorry who knows better, brothel girl or virgin bride."

"Okay, point taken, but how am going to…"

"And this is where he real learning begins."

X

Hiccup lay in bed that night alone. Dagur had probably passed out drinking, He did often. Hiccup wondered if she was at fault. She had been told to fulfil her duties as a wife. For so long, her duties meant, keeping his home, bedding down with him and bearing children. At least that was the nonsense village women had fed her. But she knew many women in the village hadn't been like that, particularly her own mother. Val had never stayed home long, often traveling away. She never was a stereotypical wife; her status allowed her freedom, freedom from her family that tied her down. Hiccup resented her mother at times, for coming and going as if they were nothing. Her mother loved her and accepted her odd ways, but she had still been so young, so very young when she was removed from her life.

In time, Hiccup would become a mother herself, hopefully not for a while but she promised herself to be a better mother than her own, be there for her children and not simply disappear one day. Never to return. She wanted to give her children the best life possible ad that meant a good relationship with Dagur. And that meant listening to Vessa. It was embarrassing to have Vessa telling her what features a man would find attractive. Apparently her breasts and butt where small but perky and firm, and apparently, Dagur need this shown to him. Then there was all this nonsense about getting him on the bottom and that was a humiliating lesson. Mostly because she needed a partner to practice "the flip" with, which was Vessa who seemed undisturbed by it all. Mainly it had been about moving, the subtle movements Vessa had been taught that kept men watching and most important would keep Dagur watching her.

As the fateful night grew close she grew more anxious. Especially because there was this silly, girlish, part of her that wanted Dagur to like her as she was. They were married after all; they should try to make the best of it. She wanted to believe she could learn to love her husband. Vessa only dealt with the psychical aspect, but not emotional. Hiccup just wanted to be happy, why was that so much to ask?

X

Hiccup went back to the cove where the night fury was. The poor things probably hadn't eaten in days, so she brought along a fish. She slowly clambered into the cove and it was then the beast noticed her. She didn't see it, peering from behind a rock, like a predator staring down its prey. It hopped down from its perch, catching her attention. Hesitantly, she held the fish out, a peace offering. It came closer; opening its mouth then spotted something and reared back growling. She reached for her dagger on her hip. She reached for it, causing the dragon to arch its back and growl. He didn't like the dagger, but he knew what it was, amazing. Slowly she pulled the dagger out and dropped it. The beast snarled at it until she kicked it away with a well-balanced foot.

To her utter astonishment, the beast became docile. It sat back on its haunches and stared at her pupils wide and friendly. A fin on his head twitched like she had seen on dogs. Hiccup held out the fish again and the beast eyed her or a moment before slowly making its way to her. Once it was close it opened its mouth like the day they first met, but she was met with a surprising sight.

"Toothless? I could have sworn…" Then teeth popped out of the gums and snatched the fish away, swallowing it in two bites. Hiccup drew back in alarm as the great dragon licked its chops. It started crowding her until Hiccup fell flat on her rear against a rock. The beats loomed over her and then made a curious sound before plopping a slimy fish half on her lap. Then it reared up and sat on its tail very much mimicking her own posture. The beast was smart.

An awkward silence ensued between them. Then the dragon glanced at the fish and then her face. It was communicating, and she realized what with a twist on her guts. Not wanting to risk incineration over a possible insult she sunk her teeth into the half-digested, slimy fish. She held it in her mouth, trying not to gag, the dragon looked pleased. But after she refused to swallow, it made a clear swallowing gesture. It was really mind-blowing how smart it was, it communicated with her, which most animals, save dogs, were incapable of. Hiccup protested briefly but choked down the fish with a shudder and gag. The dragon just licked its chops with a humming sound. She gave a weak grin and the dragon narrowed its eyes, scrutinizing her. Then slowly, very slowly, it tried to smile too, imitating her.

Hiccup stared in astonishment. The slowly, so very slowly, she reached out a hand to touch. The dragon immediately growled, his teeth appearing from their sheath, snarling. Then he took off flying a ways before landing on the other side of the pond. It made a few more sneering sounds before she decided it was time to leave.

Over the next few days, Hiccup often visited the dragon. Vessa often questioned where she was running off to but Hiccup would blow her off. She simply stayed and observed the dragon with a tinkerer's eye. The way it slept, relaxed, groomed itself and ate. One day she was simply enjoying the dragon's company but grew bored as he napped in a tree. So she began drawing him in the dirt. She heard the night fury coming up behind her. She tensed but tried to act casual and continued drawing. The dragon watched her for a few moments for walking off and after ripping a tree from the ground, returned with a fat sapling. Hiccup watched in amazement at the dragon began practically spinning about, leaving lines in the dirt, but they seemed very deliberate. The dragon was taking great care in his creation. Once he was finished, he bobbed his head in a satisfied way, much like a child after finishing a sketch. Hiccup stood and took the whole thing in. Unaware, she stepped on a line, prompting he dragon to snarl. She jumped but slowly found herself experimenting, putting her foot on the line and taking it off, watching his pattern. After getting it, she stepped over the line, seeing as the dragon was still friendly; she began dancing around on the lines, gleeful as a girl. She didn't even remember the dragon was there until his breath puff hot on her scalp.

She looked up at him and he looked down at her. She held out her hand again, the dragon snarled at it. Hiccup wasn't sure what came over her, it may have been a madness sent by Loki himself, but she couldn't help it. She closed her eyes, turned her head away and held out her hand again. The dragon regarded her and stared at her hand for a long while. Then slowly, with great hesitation, the beast of legend pressed his snout against the tiny human's hand. The moment was over so quickly, Hiccup was barely sure it was real, but as she watched the dragon race off, she knew it was.

X

"Is it almost done?"

"Calm down Vessa, it'll be done soon."

"I'm tired!" She whined, Hiccup only rolled her eyes and finished tightening the bolts.

"There, finished, now quit whining."

"So how are you going to present it?"

"Uh, I was thinking something like, 'here honey'." Hiccup said, holding the gift limply.

"Lame, it's in the presentation. Give me that!" Vessa snatched the parcel.

"You have got to be more alluring. Something like, 'husband, I have made this for you'. And be sure to look as sultry as possible. A man's brain is between his legs!" She was shouting with one fist in the air like the whole statement was a battle cry.

"I'm not sure."

"Okay, your pose. Your head should be tipped down, but not too much, you have to keep eye contact. You're short so don't hunch. But don't stand up completely straight either! And stick out that ass girl, it ain't much but work with what you have!" The resulting posing came out strange and awkward.

"Vessa…." Hiccup groaned.

"Don't 'Vessa' me, I'm a pleasure coach and you are going to seduce your husband one way or another damn it! Now, wow me!" For some odd reason Hiccup thought of Gobber's teaching methods in the forge.

"I've got something for you." Hiccup attempted, lowing her voice.

"You have to purr damn it!"

"Well sorry, I wasn't trained in the art of seduction as a part of my lessons growing up."

"You're a daughter of the chief, you should have."

As expected, this went on for hours.

X

Dagur walked into the house about an hour after sunset, probably just dropping his gear to go to the mead hall and drown himself in aforementioned beverage. Usually Hiccup would be away in their room, avoiding contact, but not tonight. She was sitting at their table, wrapped in his ceremonial cloak, wearing a shift beneath it that would have made her blush. Her hair was loose, Dagur liked it down, and she felt naked despite all she was wearing, it was hard for her. But she had resolved for tonight.

"Dagur." He looked over at her.

"Now what are you doing there?"

"Waiting for you." Hiccup hated the timid sound in her own voice, how it made her sound nervous. She couldn't afford that, not now. She stood closer, praying that the courage held. She adjusted her hold to show him the bare skin of her forearm, and he was watching.

"Oh."

"I missed you." He was watching her move, under his cloak. Dagur spotted her bare feet and ankles peeking from beneath the hem. He was wondering what was inside. Hiccup picked up the parcel and handed to him.

"For you." She said simply. He was entranced, it was good sign. She never let her eye contact falter. He unwrapped to reveal a shield with the mark of his tribe.

"A shield, my sister had one like this…." She hoped that was a good thing.

"Not just a shield." She guided his hands to the mechanism and he watched in surprise as it shifted into a crossbow, his favorite hunting weapon. She guided him to set to its original form and release the harpoon mechanism, burrowing itself in their wall. He was awed. Then he dragged his gaze back to her, where she was standing her ground.

"That is amazing, and you made, for me." His insanity was poking through but Hiccup remained collected through it.

"For my husband." And with the must sultry smile, by Vessa's standard, she could muster, she dropped the fur cloak. Dagur lost interest in the shield and dropped it. Hiccup winced internally at her hard work being handled so poorly, but pushed past it. This was what she'd been hoping for. Dagur was fixed on her and only her now. The shift she was wearing came above the knees and tied in the front.

"I haven't shared your bed in so long, as a wife is meant to. I have missed you in more ways than one, Dagur." She tipped back her head a bit, showing her long throat. Vessa said it was one of her best features. And he was watching. It was all a bit embarrassing really. She bit her lip and reached for the ties on her shift, tugging the whole thing open in a matter of moments. She realized then, he was looking at her eyes and not the parts he was supposed to; he was a bit flustered and nervous, but only watching her eyes. Hiccup was frankly ready to get the show on the road before she lost her nerve. She took on hand and guided it to her chest.

The feel of her skin snapped him out of his trance and he pounced. He grabbed at anything he could get at really and in the ensuring scuffle for dominance, his helm fell near the shield. With his hands in her hair, she suddenly wanted the same thing. Hiccup discreetly pulled at the leather thong holding it in place, releasing his red hair and threading it through her fingers. Acting solely on instinct, she gave a brief tug and Dagur pulled back. Hiccup took the opportunity to push him down on the fur cloak and straddle him, her shift covering really nothing now. He gazed up at her, at a loss for words, his chest heaving under her thighs.

"My turn." She told him simply and continued her assault.

X

After all was said and done, they lay under the cloak on the rug beneath. Dagur was tracing idle patterns into her lower back. The moment was strongly intimate and comfortable. Hiccup felt safe for the first time in well, ever. His silence unnerved her a bit, he was usually so loud. But here, she heard nothing from him but low content sighs. Her head was tucked under his and their bodies still pressed tightly together. They had cooled down for the encounter and were just soaking one another in. One leg pushed between hers and hooked over to keep her from trying to leave. His unoccupied hand made its way into her hair. His tenderness seemed out of character, but he was deliberately being gentle with her, loving even. He was holding her like she was some valuable treasure that someone wanted to steal from him. Hiccup didn't know what she'd been expecting, but it wasn't this. Hiccup looked at the fire from her spot under Dagur's jaw. It was beginning to go out. She moved to get up, but he pulled her back down.

"Dagur." She started, not sure where she was going with the thought.

"You are not going anywhere." Dagur stated simply, tightening his grip on her.

"The fire…" She protested weakly as his fingers continued massaging her scalp, it felt really nice, this all felt really nice.

"I'll keep you nice and warm." The he then pushed her face against his pectorals, her fingers touching some of his tattoos. She huffed.

"How long do you intend to hold me hostage here?" She asked, an unamused expression pressing into his torso.

"Oh, until we die maybe." He replied flippantly.

"Geeze, we'll freeze." Hiccup complained, adjusting her head so that only her cheek was on his chest. This was all oddly comfortable; she could understand not wanting to leave this. She even had this odd fear that moving would break this moment and things would go back to the way they were before.

"I'd die a happy man."

"Wouldn't you rather I keep making you happy?" She asked dryly. He cocked his head in thought.

"True." Then he flipped them, caging her beneath his limbs. He was much larger than her, and looming over her like that would have scared her a day ago, especially since they were both still nude, but now she only thought he was being dramatic.

"But for now, I'm quite happy holding you captive." Hiccup rolled her eyes.

"You're impossible." Dagur chuckled a bit, and then he leaned down to nuzzle her neck, biting a mark into her skin.

"Enough biting, Thor, one might mistake you for a wild beast." She teased, pushing at him weakly, not even her meager amount of power behind it. It was strange how much more comfortable she was with him now. A small display of power was all that was needed. He was far gentler now, at least n after glow. Hiccup would be lying if she said that his strength had no appeal.

"Well, I'm as strong as one." He replied, rubbing his hooked nose under her jaw.

"Maybe, but you are a man, act like one." He bit at her other shoulder in response.

"Ugh." But she groaned with a smile. Dagur plopped down on his side and grabbed her, pulling her head close. She leaned in. There was still awkwardness with his complete disregard of personal space, and yet….

"I can hear your heartbeat." It was an idle statement, not really meant to mean anything.

"What do you think?" She scrunched her face in confusion. Dagur and his awkwardness was almost endearing, sweet even, but it was still made for some awkward moments.

"What do I think about your heartbeat?" She clarified.

"Yes." Hiccup paused and took in everything she could with and inventor's ear.

"It sounds fast." She said finally.

"It's because you're here." Hiccup paused and managed to tilt her head enough to get a good look at him.

"Dagur, who would have known you were a cornball." She teased, poking his cheek.

"If you tell anyone, expect grave consequences." He told her seriously, but couldn't keep the amusement off his face.

"Oh, what sort of consequences." He grinned a bit manically, but Hiccup didn't back down.

"Oh, I'll just make you scream for me over and over." He whispered in her ear. Then he stood up, scooping Hiccup with him and carrying her up the stairs. Hiccup laughed all the while.

X

"Well, doesn't someone look happy to be alive today?" Vessa chirped, creeping up from behind Hiccup

"Ugh, Vessa, let it go."

"How did it compare to the wedding night?" Vessa pressed. Hiccup turned her head defiantly. Vessa poked her cheek.

"You're practically glowing. Oh and look at all these marks, he was a happy boy." Vessa squealed. Hiccup laughed and pushed her playfully.

"Shut up!" It felt good to laugh like this, really good. Hiccup couldn't remember the last the time she had had fun with a friend, well, she couldn't recall having a friend.

"I'll talk to Dagur tonight, about getting you instated as my assistant."

"That pliable to your demands already."

"It's a request and reasonable one. It's not like I'm manipulating him." Hiccup protested weakly.

"Why would you care if you were?" Hiccup shrugged. Vessa looked at her for a long while. She clearly had something on her mind but decided not to push it.

"It's alright, I can stand the Hall another night or too. Just worry about keeping his attention."

"Yeah." Yet it wasn't just his attention she wanted.

X

X

X

X

X

X

Princess: Ugh awkward writing, I have written something more smutty than this, once and its currently rotting away, because I get so ashamed to look at it, ha ha. But yeah this was written by a hardcore virgin so please forgive me for any flaws. I don't know why but the impression I get with Dagur is that if he manages to get attached to someone he's gentle with them or at least tries to be. I don't know, when he thought of Hiccup as his brother he was practically spoiling him with affection. If Dagur had done that pre-Toothless, Hiccup might have stuck with him. I don't know I think Dagur is capable of being a good guy with the right incentive, or at least becomes really affectionate once it takes hold. A little more about Roman culture in this chapter, apparently marrying someone related to you by marriage was considered incest, go figure. I should also mention I spell Hell as Hel as that was the name of the queen in the land of death Helheim, or hel for short, in Norse mythology, so that is intentional.

But if you ever have questions I make a rule to answer all my reviews.

Reviews:

Nickolasius-the-Conqueror: Yeah I need a beta, 'cause I edit my own work but I never really understood how to get one or anything.

Viking Lady: I don't know if mentioned before but I try to update every Friday. I have not seen that show since I don't have TV at school, but I've always wanted to. And Dagur is one of my favorites too.

Cynderthedragoness1: Well I do like to keep the story interesting, I'm glad it's a favorite.

X-Jinxa-X: **Sempai noticed me guys!** You should her genderbend too, it's also a new take on the story.

Ice Maiden Olivier: I shall!

Sakural786: Vessa's fun to write, consider her, ahem, previous profession. But between her and Hiccup, Dagur doesn't have a chance.

Royal-Blue-Oleander: Thank you!

Sakura Haruno554: I update once a week.

Takara410: I'm glad

SoulRush94: I'm a sick person who likes darker themes in stories like this. LOL But I'm glad you like it.

Guest: Thank you I strive for it.


	4. Night's Trade

After that first night, Dagur became incredibly attached to his young wife. Hiccup was slowly learning to tolerate his more eccentric habits. She would never laugh at him when he was being strange; as it was his way, but she would express that might not be the best way to do things. In a manner of days, she found herself disregarding his constant violation of personal space. She ignored his hands constantly encircling her tiny waist, pulling her into his lap any chance he got, even going so far and spend long moments smelling her. They were married so they were being held to a different standard. However, she was not fond of him casually groping her in front of his men. Usually she gently guided his hand to a more acceptable location. He didn't like it, but was living with it. Hiccup learned quickly, he was revved up by open challenge, but subtle words could push his greatest rage into calmness, or whatever calm for Dagur was. And it genuinely calm him down, her presence was doing this alone. It was strange to have this kind of power over him, but she hated it at the same time. Power, it was never something she wanted, only happiness, but the power was an equalizer between them. If Dagur decided to kill her, she couldn't stop him. But she could guide him without him even realizing. Oswald approved greatly.

"You tamed him well." He told her one day when he caught her going about on her own.

"No offense, Oswald, but I'd rather not see it as taming." Again with this taming, controlling, she didn't want a relationship based on that.

"As you wish, but you do seem to get along better with him."

"I don't know, and frankly the reasoning is probably not something you want to hear."

"I know what a husband and wife do, lass, I was married once myself." Wow, there was an image she really didn't want in her head.

"Still…."

"You've done well with him though; he really seems to have taken to you."

"I guess, he just seems to like having me around now." She shrugged, praying Dagur's affection was not a temporary state.

"I knew you'd make a good wife for him, glad to see I was right. You make him happy, and in time, he might do the same for you."

"A nice thought."

"Never give up hope, lass."

X

"Dagur?"

"Hmm, what?" He asked not looking up from his mug to address the small girl on his lap. Apparently part of his routine now was to plop his wife on his lap when he was eating or drinking at their table. Hiccup didn't mind really, she had come to like the way Dagur smelled and the gesture made her feel safe. But she had maintained that this was a private thing, not to be done in the mead hall. Dagur agreed, reluctantly, especially when Hiccup stated that others didn't need to see her that way.

"I was wondering if you would give me permission to work in the forge. I was an apprentice to Gobber, and I wanted to continue working. I want to make weapons, to help Sven." She asked gently, till not sure how much Dagur was willing to give her. She put her hand to his chest for good measure.

"Sven?" That got his attention. This was the part she wasn't so fond of. Since their "first" night, he had become incredibly jealous and possessive. He was afraid someone might snatch her away. Hiccup had to constantly remind him, there was no one else she wanted, which was true.

"I have no interest in Sven, dummy. He's really old, besides, why would I want someone besides you. You're more than I can handle." Her words calmed him down so she continued. But gods it unnerved her when he looked her right in the eye like that. He loved doing it for reasons that were his own, but Hiccup was less than fond of the eye contact coupled with the lack of space between them. His hand stroked her cheek as if to reaffirm that she was actually there and not a dream. Hiccup decided to calm him further with a light kiss on his brow, nose then his mouth. Then drew herself back to continue the conversation.

"Anyway, I wanted to continue working my trade."

"Of course, why did you even ask?" He laughed, hugging her closer.

"I was told as a woman, I needed permission." Hiccup huffed the last word. Dagur's eyes grew dark. Other being afraid of someone taking her, he also never tolerated disrespect to her. It had started when she had told him how she had narrowly avoided being drowned as a newborn and how no one in the village ever let her forget it. She wasn't sure if the idea of never having her scared him or if by his utter possession of her, insults to her were to him as well.

"Did Sven say that?" his muscles tensed up.

"Yeah, I worked on your gift when he was out." She shrugged, trying to keep him calm by rubbing the underside of his jaw.

"Well, you can tell him to talk to me if he has further issue with you."

"I will. I had another request." She said slowly, moving to straddle him.

"Oh?" He looked interested, as always.

"The serving girl, Vessa, the Roman one."

"What of her?"

"I need an assistant, a helper, Vessa used to serve a blacksmith, she knows the trade and I was wondering if you would make her my assistant, servant, whatever." She finished with a shrug.

"Alright, but I expect a little compensation, I'm not the chief yet you know." He held her chin in his thumb and forefinger. Hiccup smiled in return. Dagur liked her smiles.

"You will be." Hiccup replied, kissing his mouth a biting his lip lightly. He liked a little roughness in his love. She endeavored to fulfil that role.

"Yeah, and that would make you the chiefs woman." His hand was rubbing her thigh and trying to push her tunic up.

"Wife and your woman." Hiccup corrected.

"Sure." A deep laugh rumbled in his chest. She smiled and kissed him again.

X

"So what sort of things did you have to do to get him to agree?"

"Nothing special."

"Oh no, no, no. I was details shrimp."

"Well, you're not getting any." Hiccup insisted, crossing her arms.

"Hiccup!" Vessa shouted. Vessa pushed her and Hiccup pushed back. It felt good to have someone to joke around with. Especially since Vessa was her own age, perhaps a little older, the girl herself was not entirely sure of her own age. This was something she had never had back home, Gobber was more of a father figure than friend, but he was her confidant at least. And in time, maybe that role could be shifted to Vessa, and maybe even Dagur.

Vessa was the closest she'd ever had to a friend, even if it was for Vessa's benefit.

X

Hiccup entered the forge, chatting with Vessa about inane things, the things girls their age were supposed to talk about. This was good and fun, and now she was going to work the forge too. Her day was getting better. Then the shadow of the lumbering man manifested in the concern of her eye.

"I thought we discussed this many a time, Lass."

"I know, but I'll be working independently, I won't get in your way."

"I won't have some girl child mucking up my shop."

"I have Dagur's permission! I won't be in your way, but I will be here."

"You listen here girl, I don't care if you're spreading your legs for the chief's son, but I won't be taking orders from you. You understand?"

"What!"

"You heard me girl."

"I am his wife; I'm not ashamed of it, or anything that comes with it."

"Show her respect, she's the wife of the future chief!" Vessa added.

"Ha, respect. What do expect girl, when you sell yourself for power and consort with a lowly slave wench?"

"Hey, whatever problem you have is with me, leave Vessa out of it! She is my assistant and under my protection. I won't have a lunkhead like you slandering her because you don't have the brain capacity to respect someone without something hanging between their legs!" Gods, that was embarrassing to say, but it seemed to get the point across. What she wasn't expecting was for him to reach for her quickly. Vessa tried to intervene, only to be shoved aside as Hiccup found herself pushed against a wall.

"Feisty, aren't you?"

"Let me go!"

"Your place is in you husband's bed, making him babies. That's your only worth. You're a weak sickly girl who should have been tossed to the sea. Your status is all that saved you. The Berserkers like strength, and that's something you don't have." Hiccup spat at him.

"You have a backbone girl, I'll give you that. But you need to be reminded of your place."

"Let her go!" Vessa was pounding on his back. Sven turned on her and grabbed her instead.

"You're even worse!" He snarled, pushing her to the ground. In a panic Hiccup grabbed the nearest tool, a pair of tongs and wacked him in the head.

"She's under my protection, you WILL leave her alone!" Sven crumbled to the ground and Vessa gave him a swift kick in the side before going to Hiccup's side.

"Hey, what's going on in here?!"

"Dagur!" Hiccup shouted, dropping the togs as if she had done something wrong.

"Hiccup, what's going on?"

"Nothing, really." The shake in her voice made it hard to believe her, especially their rather disheveled appearances. Dagur noticed Hiccup rubbing her wrist gingerly. He gently grabbed her forearm and brought it up for inspection. The skin was red and already beginning to bruise. Then Dagur turned his gaze on Sven who was trying to get to his feet. He released Hiccup and began walking toward him with a dagger drawn.

"Dagur, stop it. I'm fine, I handled it." She attempted to get his attention. No good.

"Hey Sven, got something to say?"

"She was acting all uppity. She needed a lesson."

"Is that so?" Then Dagur promptly suck the dagger in Sven's side.

"Dagur!"

"Hiccup is my wife. Anything you do to her, you're doing to me. Any insult paid to her is paid to me. No one hurts her, she is mine." He punctuated the last three words darkly. Sven only groaned in pain. Hiccup watched the muscles in his arm tense as he prepared to disembowel the poor man. Hiccup was faster though and grabbed his arm, pulling the dagger from Sven's body. Sven collapsed and Dagur turned his attention on Hiccup.

"What are you doing?!" He screamed in her face, but Hiccup stood her ground.

"I'm fine Dagur, he did nothing permanent. The man's learned his lesson."

"He will die for such an insult on you."

"Then you would be short a smith, I may know the trade, but I'm still learning. Shave his beard show everyone that he's a coward, but killing him is a tad extreme. Let him suffer in life." Hiccup could barely get the words out, but she knew Dagur, and knew what he wanted to hear. It worked too; his muscles released their tension as she continued to draw his eyes with a subtle tilt of the head. Eventually he huffed, storming over to the whimpering Sven and sawing off his beard in a single motion then grabbing Hiccup and dragging her out the door.

X

They barely made inside the house before the door slammed Dagur paced the room like an angry animal. Hiccup only hoped she hadn't pushed the influence too far. He seemed to decide something and pulled out a chair, then walking towards her. Hiccup managed not to cower even after her grabbed her, surprisingly gently, and led her to the chair, sitting her down. Then he rummaged through some chests before finding whatever it was he was looking for. He carried the box under one arm and dragged another chair in front of her. He took the seat himself and looked at her. Then he opened the box and pulled out, much to Hiccup's surprise, medical tools. He took one wrist, kissing the bruise before rubbing a salve of some kind in it then wrapping it up.

"Don't expect me to do this every time you get yourself into trouble." He told her sternly, finishing up one wrist and moving on to the other

"Thank you." She mumbled.

"You shouldn't have provoked him; he's twice your size. He could have really hurt you."

"I was fine Dagur."

"No you weren't, next time something like that happens, call me."

"You can't always be there; I have to be able to hold my own if I'm your wife."

"You don't need to, I will protect you."

"What if you can't, what if you can't get to me in time, what if you're hurt, what if you simply aren't there. I have to be able to protect myself." He stared at her for a long time, frozen in mid-wrap. He was thinking and he obviously thought she had a point.

"If you're going to protect yourself, you're going to have to learn how to fight." Hiccup smiled.

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

Princess: Tender Dagur folks, tender Dagur. And some cover-art done by yours truly. My school year is looking hectic but I should be able t churn out ten more chapters before they slow down. My own little dragon Thorn is on my shoulder right now, being adorable, but I really need to trim his nails hey kind of hurt, LOL

Reviews:

Shade ShadowWolf: Thanks!

Viking Lady: You'll see luv.

X-Jinxa-X: Make some more of yours too! I'm dying to know what happens!

Sakura Haruno: Thank you

Takara410: Of course!`

HTTYDloverrrrr: I think he's capable.

Crazy Cowgirl Cassie: I'm really glad you like my style.

Ice Maiden Olivier: Here's the new one!

Pony1997: Just don't explode hun. Haha

Darkanny: Thank you, that's really flattering.


	5. Night's Training

"I can't believe you did that!"

"Vessa…."

"Oh don't worry, it's no criticism. Damn you're a fast learner!"

"Okay…"

"No seriously, you could usurp the job of a Brothel Mistress."

"Okay, I get that that's supposed to be a compliment, but it really isn't."

"Okay fine, but you're a damned quick study. You would have done well in my former business."

"Not really."

"Oh, I saw the way you got him to bend to you with a head tilt."

"It's not like that. I mean, I've known Dagur since we were little. I've always had an idea how his mind works, you just gotta say the right thing. His new affection for me, well it just helped." Vessa laughed.

"You would have done well in a Roman court."

"I doubt that."

"Ha, a pretty face and sharp mind, you could have been an empress!"

"My face isn't pretty." Hiccup insisted, pulling her furs around her tighter.

"Ah, don't give me any of that modesty garbage. You're got a nice bone structure, a long neck, fair skin and red hair." Vessa told her, yanking lightly at a long of her reddish hair.

"My hair's brown." Hiccup insisted. Dagur had red hair, her father had red hair, many people had red hair, and she just wasn't one of them.

"A lot redder than mine is. Trust me; you'd be a commodity in Rome." Vessa argued, messing up her mistress' bangs.

"Hey, do you ever miss Rome." Vessa smiled mysteriously and lounged against the wall.

"Yes and no. I hardly miss my profession; my life with you has improved dramatically. But I miss the warmth, the crowds, the noise; I miss a lot of things."

"Do you ever miss your family?"

"Yes, but I haven't seen my family since I was a very little girl. They're probably dead by now, or forgotten me."

"I see." Hiccup didn't want that for herself, for all her anger towards her dad, she didn't want it to split her from her past.

"Do you miss your home?" Vessa asked.

"Not really. Everyone hated me, except Gobber, my teacher. I certainly don't miss my peers or the villagers, always telling me I was in the way. Here, Oswald has been like a father to me, and is fond of me. Dagur, well, he's taken to me, and I wouldn't give it up." Her family was here now, and they made her feel loved. That was what mattered, not just blood ties.

"Do you miss your family?" Vessa pressed.

"I miss my mom, she disappeared at sea when I was little, but I still remember a lot about her."

"And your dad?"

"He never wanted me. And he sold me off first chance he got." Hiccup spat.

"Well it's hardly unusual for a marriage to be arranged." Vessa reasoned.

"I know."

"And it was his job to see that you married well. You're married to a man who will be a chief, one who adores you at that."

"My father didn't know that going in."

"You're going to have to forgive him eventually, he is your father. You're his only child."

"I know."

X

"Lesson one, your opponent will try to kill you, never hold back." Hiccup stood there with a wooden sword in hand. Dagur held up his blunt sword and swung it quickly, stopping before her neck.

"Lesson two, you're smaller and faster, use it to your advantage." He swung his sword again and Hiccup blocked it with her wooden one.

"Lesson three, always keep your balance." He kicked one leg lightly, but toppled her whole body. Hiccup looked up at him. He pulled her to her feet again, taking relatively slow swings to let her get used to defending. Luckily she already seemed to understand dodging. Hiccup simply didn't have the massive muscle through things as he did.

"Lesson four, you are weak, use your opponent's strength against them. They will charge you; get out of the way last moment." He demonstrated and Hiccup managed to scuttle out of the way, then falling on her butt. Dagur started to put his hand out to her, but then Hiccup grabbed his arm and yanked hard, bringing him down. Then she put her wooden sword to his neck. Dagur looked at her for a moment and then started to laugh a deep hearty laugh. He laughed for a good five minutes and Hiccup even joined in for a few minutes. Dagur cupped her cheek, stroking her jaw, a fond smile on his lips.

"Lesson five, even if you're small you can win."

X

Hiccup and Vessa returned home one evening to find her husband sitting at the table. She hung up her cloak. Vessa scurried into the weaving room that had become her own quarters, sparing only a glance. Once the door to the room shut, Dagur patted his thigh, indicating for Hiccup to sit on his lap. Hiccup rolled her eyes good-naturedly and did as she was asked. She plopped down on his lap and leaned her head onto his shoulder. His fingers searched for the pins holding her braids and gently pulled them loose. This felt nice, it felt safe. He always made her feel safe these days. His finger carded through the loose auburn waves with a distant look in his eye.

"I have to leave in a few days." Hiccup sat back to look him in the eye.

"Where?" She asked, afraid of the answer.

"Your father wants another hunt for the nest; Dad and I are going to help. They need extra men." It was what she feared.

"Why are you going?" She asked, moving so that she straddled him, looking in the eye.

"I know how to kill dragons why else?"

"But people die on those quests all the time. What if you don't come back?" She insisted, her tiny fingers fisting the fabric of his leggings.

"I'll come back." His hand cupped her cheek but Hiccup wasn't soothed.

"But what if you don't? Your father and some men should be enough."

"A Berserker never backs down from a challenge." He told her firmly, this was getting to dangerous territory. She was pushing it, but she had to try.

"No!"

"Hiccup, I'll be fine." His thumb ran over her cheekbone, but tears started burning at her eyes. She should have known this would happen. This concept wasn't new, her father was a chief and her husband would be. She had to expect him to take risks for the tribe, for the betterment of them. But she wanted to be selfish and keep Dagur with her, because Hiccup wasn't sure she could deal with losing him,

"But…."

"I can do this; no dragon alive can stop me from coming back." Hiccup put her head back on his shoulder and accepted his embrace. One arm wrapped over her back.

"My mom said stuff like that, and one day, she never came home." Dagur shrugged and continued rubbing his blunt fingers through her hair.

"I will, I promise you. No need to be scared alright, I'm not your mom. I will do my job then come back. If you honestly think a mere dragon can fell me, you haven't been paying attention." The cockiness in his tone made her feel a little better. Because she had yet to see anything best Dagur.

"Yeah." Then Dagur pushed her body back so he could see her face.

"Hey, look at me." Hiccup did as he asked. His fingers pushed her bangs away and his kissed her briefly, brief but full of unspoken affection.

"I ain't gonna die on you now, ya hear. I'll bring back the head of a nightmare and make you a cloak from its skin." Hiccup was frankly disgusted by both gifts, didn't change the fact that hearing it from Dagur was a good thing. For him, that was how he expressed affection. Their marriage would never be perfect, but Hiccup was pretty sure she could manage. A smile made its way on her face. She was feeling a little better.

"You better not; I think I'm just starting to like you." She said, sitting back a bit with a snarky grin.

"Oh, just like?"

"Well yeah, maybe in a few years I'll be able to say I'm fond of you." Then he laughed that incredibly strange laugh of his. He always laughed a few seconds longer than was would be considered normal. It made things just a little awkward but she was quickly growing used to it. So she waited for him to finish, then his mood changed and his body tensed.

"Are you worried what would happen to you if I die?" Hiccup honestly hadn't thought of that, but now that'd he'd brought it up…

"I really don't want to go back to Berk, besides, being a widow at my age, not really appealing." She tried her best to keep the bite in her voice but the quiver was a bit too much. She didn't want to go back to Berk to her father or anyone. Dagur noticed it.

"Well, then I'll have to make sure you'll always have a place here." He told her calmly leaning into the chair slowly.

"And how are you going to do that?" Hiccup asked, wondering who he was going to threaten over it.

"I'll get you with child." He told her fiercely, his hand grabbing at her thigh.

Now keep in mind Hiccup hadn't been a virgin since her wedding night, and she was well aware their nightly, and sometimes daily, activities could result in a child. It was the whole reason to have a wife after all. Yet somehow, much like losing her virginity on her wedding night, the thought of motherhood evaded her mind. Her face turned an unattractive shade of red, certainly not helped by Dagur's intense gaze. She fidgeted and eventually looked away, not sure what to say. Dagur waited a few beats before saying anything.

"Is there something I should know?" He raised an eyebrow the hand on her thigh traveling north to her waist and his thumb rubbing her belly.

"No, no, no, I am not pregnant, I assure you." She replied, waving her hands.

"Yeah you did just finish bleeding the other night." Dagur mumbled mostly to himself.

"Okay, can we not talk about that?" Hiccup told him flatly.

"Alright, then what's with the imitation of a trout out of water."

"Sorry, talking about babies kind of caught me off guard there."

"It's not news; you will carry my kid sooner or later."

"Well yeah, but I haven't really been thinking about that."

"Is there a problem?"

"Well, I am only thirteen."

"You'll be fourteen soon."

"That's not the point…"

"You're the one who brought up your age."

"It's not my age, it's, I'm small."

"Yeah and blood is red, what your point."

"Girls with tiny hips die in childbirth." She said quietly.

"You wouldn't, Odin knows you're too stubborn to die."

"This isn't a joke." Dagur leaned back, then he removed his helm, yup it was serious Dagur time.

"Are you really worried about that?"

"I wonder if I was married off with that expectation in mind." Dagur was quiet his silence prompted her to continue.

"I've always been useless and small; if I had been a boy I could have inherited the tribe at least. But Sven put it out there clearly, that my only use was to give children. I wonder if my dad just wanted me to be replaced by, gods willing, a healthy grandson." It was then Dagur interrupted her with a tap on her face.

"Hey, I will not hear crap like that again. I don't care what your father intended. You're my wife, you belong to me and we decide how we do things. If you want to wait, that's fine; there are ways to prevent it. But you have brought something to my attention and you should know that I wouldn't let you die so easily. I've grown fond of your silver-tongue."

"My what?"

"You can talk a man out of his soul, you're smart and bring the funny, I appreciate it. Besides, I enjoy your tongue for other reasons." Hiccup turned red and looked away.

"Just don't go saying stuff like that to your men."

"Why not?"

"Why not? Dagur, not everyone needs to know about our personal lives."

"I don't think we have anything to hide."

"You're just an exhibitionist."

"And you love me for it." A silence fell over them. There was no doubt denying that they had found a way to make their marriage work, but neither had said that dreaded four letter word. Hiccup contemplated her options and her own feeling on the matter. She had come to be fond of Dagur, that much was true. Despite the strain of his threadbare sanity, there were parts of him that were undeniably sweet. But she would not lie to him, omit the truth maybe, but lying to a man who had deranged in his name was just asking for trouble.

"Hmm." Was all she offered in response. Dagur regarded her for another few beats before accepting her answer an standing up, holding her in his arms.

"Alright, up to bed with us." Hiccup only smiled and withheld a witty remark.

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

Princess: Another chapter with lame training scene and touchy feely moment. And one of the more problematic issues with young marriages. And Hiccup's own childhood traumas come forth.

Reviews:

Takara410: Well something similar.

Rladbfl2002: Here you are.

Viking Lady: I think so too, I'm glad you like the cover.

X-Jinxa-X: Thanks!

Pony1997: Great!

Shade ShadowWolf: Great!

HTTYDloverrrrr: Dagcup, that's what I call it.

Kitty.0: Same

Louisa Rose: Wonderful

Emeraldshard: I think he's a big softie.

E. Ashley Bunnymund: Keep reading.

Spottedmask12: Well he's a an update.


	6. Night's Departure

Hiccup stood on the docks, watching the men prepare to leave for their expedition; they were likely to be gone for little over a month. Much like when she was still just a daughter, she often stood at a dock just like this, seeing off her father on his expeditions. Now she did as a wife. Dagur was overseeing a few things and Hiccup had to be impressed about how far Dagur had come since their disaster of a wedding. Like Oswald thought, he probably just needed an outlet of sexual tension and while there was no doubt in Hiccup's mind that he was still dangerous, violent and a bit of a sadist, at least he clung to lucidness more than not. The most insanity she saw these days were when he returned from a hunt or a fight and practically tackled her to the floor in an adrenaline rush, still covered in the blood of whatever was unfortunate enough to face him, which was followed by a bit too rough but passionate lovemaking on the floor. Even now she still had quite a few love bites and bruises from an over-excited Dagur, who claimed he wanted to make a proper goodbye to her for the time being. He was violent, he was cruel and even unnecessarily so, Hiccup accepted it, but at least he was kind as he could be with her.

But she stood on the deck and watched him help his father get the boats prepared. His men complied with his every demand as Hiccup watched sadly. If you had asked her a year ago if she would be saddened by Dagur's departure, she would have laughed but now it felt like a real ache in her chest. Vessa stood with her; the pair of them bundled under thick fur cloaks to fight off the chilly autumn weather. The ships were ready to leave far too soon for Hiccups' liking; it was when the men started saying goodbye to their wives and children that both Dagur and Oswald came her way.

"Keep an eye on the village for us Lass." Oswald told her fondly, scruffing her hair gently. Dagur waited not so patiently or his father to walk off before gripping at her hair and planting a big kiss on her mouth, nipping hard enough to cut her lip just a bit. Hiccup was a smith by trade and she could take a little pain frankly she hadn't even winced from the hair pulling and lip biting, which Vessa seemed to be impressed with.

"Stay safe." She mumbled, avoiding eye contact.

"Who do you think you're talking to Silver-tongue?"

"I don't know a man who thinks with his axe before his brain." He laughed, the same damned, awkwardly long laugh. Once he finished he grabbed for her and pulled her roughly against him.

"I'll be fine, since nothing can best Dagur!" It was a little strange for him to be shouting at her when he had her face pressed into his chest, but he was called deranged for a reason. Then he pulled back his hand cupping her babyish face, then patting it twice.

"How about one more for the road." Hiccup rolled her eyes. For some bizarre reason Dagur enjoyed her back sass; when if it had been literally anyone else, they would lost a limb for it.

"Come on, I need something to keep me company on these long nights without you in my bed. Poor Dagur has only his hand for company; he'll need a little something to make those nights pass." He mock whined.

"Dagur!" She hissed, her face turning that ugly shade of red that Dagur thought was cute, as much as he could think of something was cute. She slapped his arm and Vessa snickered, loudly.

"Come on, little Silver-tongue….." He goaded. Hiccup huffed loudly before standing on her tiptoes kiss him. Dagur pounced and swept her off her feet leaning over her, ravaging her mouth, quite graphically. By the time he was satisfied, Hiccup was panting her face even more red than it was before, not at all helped by the endless cat-calling of the men.

"Okay, okay, you got your kiss, gods I think I don't care if a dragon eats you anymore." She grumbled, lightly beating his chest with his fists.

"Please, what man could satisfy you after having me?" He leered, touching his cheek to hers.

"Someone who doesn't need me constantly stroke their ego." Hiccup muttered

"Is that what you're calling it?" It was then Hiccup shoved him, which really didn't mean anything beyond the intent, because he was easily twice her size. She actually just ended up pushing herself backwards.

"Oh, just leave already." She pouted, crossing her arms and willing for the red in her face to fade. He chuckling fondly, pressing a kiss on the crown of her head before strolling off onto the ship. Hiccup watched reluctantly at the ships left and eventually the vanished over the horizon. She wouldn't' move until the last dot faded into the blue of the waters. Vessa stayed with her until Hiccup finally turned to leave.

"Damn, you really like him, don't you?"

"I wouldn't say like as much as got attached."

"Call it whatever you want, but you like him and he likes you. Now we just have to pray it'll last."

"Hmm."

"We're going to have to redo those braids; your lover boy did a number on them." Hiccup reached back to feel the several loose strands hanging from her braids.

"Ugh, Dagur…." She huffed.

"He really likes your hair."

"Yeah, Thor knows why…."

X

Hiccup needed something to distract her, so when she managed to shake off Vessa, she set time in the cove with Toothless, as she'd dubbed him. He watched him mill about his days and suddenly, he stopped. Hiccup stared as Toothless watched carefully as a bird flew from its nest and into the sky, his gaze not moving from the bird until it was out of sight. Toothless looked over at his tail with the missing fin, his expression seeming so human, like he was grieving. Then he lowered his head down and went to sleep. Hiccup cocked her head and crept over. Toothless opened his eyes briefly to confirm it was her, before dozing off again.

She looked over the construction of his tail fin. Hiccup began to feel the echo of sadness, it made her think of her own situation, trapped in what was once an unwanted marriage, but now…. She had learned to manage it and then, then she found a way to fix things, by using her skills as a smith. Then it came to her like a wave over sand. Hiccup could build nearly anything, and the design as right in front of her. She would build Toothless a new tail, help him fly again. It would be a good way to hide from the emptiness left by Dagur's departure.

X

Unfortunately, it was time to tell Vessa about Toothless. She still wasn't sure if she could trust the Roman girl, but Vessa was wondering where she disappeared to constantly. Vessa was loyal to Hiccup, as far as she knew; ultimately if a better offer came along, Hiccup wasn't sure she wouldn't take it. But she was a slave, a slave to the Chief's wife, and she had little hope for more. In her position she was being protected and educated. Bu Vessa needed to know that this was a trust between them, that they could both depend on. Sure Vessa could tell her secret, but she was also a slave and belonged to Hiccup who could technically have her killed without any problems. No to mention it would turn to her word against Hiccup's, and reputation or not, a Chief's wife trumped a thrall.

She might as well know by now. Vessa had enough dirt to use, even if she had no credibility. Besides, Vessa might understand more than a Viking about the dragon. She hadn't been raised to hate them as Hiccup had. So one day, after Vessa had taught her a bit of weaving, because apparently every woman needed to know how to do it, or something like that. Hiccup led her down to the cove where Toothless was. While Toothless had come to be okay with casual touching, bringing in someone new could be very dangerous. So Hiccup as sure to bring some fish as she slowly made her way down the rock face with Vessa following a bit behind. Once they were in the cove, Hiccup called out.

"Toothless!" And like clockwork, the beast came running. Vessa had tensed up and moved to grab Hiccup and get her away, but Hiccup shrugged her off with a reassuring grin. Vessa stilled and watched Toothless approach, stalking them, but Hiccup had to show her. Hiccup walked up to him casually, planting her hand behind his frills.

"This is Toothless."

"Draconem…" She mumbled in awe. Hiccup did hate when Vessa started rambling in Latin.

"What's does that mean?"

"Dragon…"

"How did you do this?"

"I trained him."

"You trained a dragon."

"Um, more like befriended him."

"This, Mistress, is amazing."

"Hiccup, my name's Hiccup."

X

Stoick saw the crest of the Berserker tribe over the horizon. He had been promised that both Oswald and Dagur would be there. With them would be news of his girl, his daughter. Gobber pestered him constantly to send her letters via Johann, as he did, but neither of them had received anything from her. She was probably still angry with him. Stoick could hardly blame her; she had screamed and raged against him for the first time in her life when he told her she was to be married.

But what was he supposed to do. Dagur needed a wife; the Berserkers need incentive to stay loyal in the impending rule of the mad boy. Oswald had asked for her, more than he had ever expected. He had simply planned to give her to his nephew and hope for the best, not like anyone else would ever have her. Love was luxury she would probably never have. Stoick was lucky; his own marriage hadn't been arranged, a love match. But their child, years of trying, and trying, and the only one that survived the birth was a runt, a hiccup. Everyone in the village said to throw her to the waves, like they did with all runts. Hiccups were weaknesses, burdens to the tribe, a mouth to feed that couldn't contribute. But his wife, how she had raged at the idea of surrendering their child to gods of the sea. She had declared if Stoick so much as tried that she would take to the sea once more, but not return as she had done before.

Stoick weighed his options, he wasn't exactly keen to surrender his only surviving child, but traditions existed for a reason. The baby was weak, probably wouldn't survive long anyway, and if she did, would live to an old age, probably dying in youth, or in childbirth. It was mercy to kill such children so, they would not have to suffer, but his wife, she was determined to keep the baby. And Stoick knew better than to argue the point. So Val got her way, the baby lived and when Val vanished, Stoick was thankful for the child, even if she was a hiccup. But at least Hiccup was a girl; weakness was more acceptable in a daughter than a son. He would marry her well and hope that her sickliness wouldn't be passed to his grandchildren. She could marry and bring honor to his line in the birthing bed.

The ship docked and Oswald came to greet him. The man was younger than him, not by much, but he looked older than his years. Probably run ragged from his madman of a son and hellion of a daughter. But the daughter had been married years ago and Dagur had grown, unlikely that the stress decreased. But he looked healthier, no like a burden had been lifted from his shoulders.

"Stoick, old friend."

"Oswald, good to see you. We'll be leaving ourselves in an hour, so maybe take some time to catch up."

"Eager after news from Hiccup hmm?"

"She has sent no letters, with your son… I'm concerned."

"Well, then the news I do have will relieve you. Hiccup is thriving."

"What?"

"Dagur and Hiccup seemed to bond, they're thick as thieves now; Dagur's infatuated and she seems fond of him now as well."

"How…?"

"You'd have to ask Hiccup that. She works at our forge helping the smith make weapons; she befriended one of the village girls and has definitely earned Dagur's affections. He was so reluctant to let go of her so we could leave. She practically had to swat him off. Your girl is a spitfire Stoic, she's done wonders."

"Wonders…"

"The shield Dagur's carrying, it was a gift from her, made it herself and it doubles as a crossbow. He's very fond of it. And Dagur seems to have calmed down considerably; I'd say your girl is a temptress Stoick, no offense, because she has that boy wrapped around her finger. She seems to have tamed him…."

"I'm glad she's alright."

"I tried to get her send some letters with the trader, but she seemed adamantly against it. Give her a year or two and she'll come to terms with it. I'd say she's changed a bit too. Perhaps all your girl needed was a marriage like my son."

"Or maybe they needed each other."

X

Over the next few weeks, hiccup and Vessa worked on repairing Toothless' tail. Hiccup did most of the main fiddling but having an extra pair of hands certainly made the work go by quickly and easily. Though frankly, Vessa spent most of the these flights laughing her Roman butt off as the dragon and human frequently crashed into everything from water to cliff faces. With Hiccup constantly being attended and only spotted with tools, it was assumed that the young chief's wife was working on some project. So there were no negative rumors about her. Not that anyone even could think of such a thing, being that they were deathly afraid of earning her wrath would become her husband's wrath. Every day passed with a new adjustment. Finally it was at the point that they could hover while tethered to an anchor. Before long it was time for the first real test flight.

Hiccup was nervous. The first real flight she had ever done with Toothless was the product of many falls, bruises and discoveries about dragons. She wasn't sure she could do this and stared into her cheat sheet like a lifeline. The flight was originally slow and deliberate. The whole things felt surreal and for once in her life, she felt utterly free. She started slowly, stuttering over the position of the tailfin, while keeping her eyes glued to the cheat sheet. They dove down and Hiccup felt her stomach jump at the feeling. She was all but screaming in gee as the wind blew through her hair. Toothless tuck n against the water, Hiccup kept alternating between fearing for her life and laughing like a child. It was working, really working. Then Toothless clipped a rock, mostly working then. She apologized and Toothless groaned in response. Then they clipped another and Toothless made his displeasure clear with a fin to the face.

Then they were climbing. It was more intense than any horse or ship, this feeling of utter freedom and power. No wonder Toothless missed it. They climbed higher and higher, Hiccup was shouting and laughing all the while. Then everything went to hell. In the moment that they hung in the air, Hiccup became unfastened from the saddle and with herm the sheet of paper as her acting life line. Understandably she panicked like a mad woman, reaching out and lashing for anything that could slow her descent. Toothless was in a similar state. Even as they plummeted Hiccup attempted to make her way to Toothless babbling like a madwoman. She saw the mountains rushing up to her and she tried to get back on the spinning dragon only to get whacked in the face by his tail. Death was getting closer with each passing moment. It was odd, but the one thought that wouldn't leave her was how mad Dagur would be if she died. After some groping around he managed to get back on the saddle with her cheat sheet in her mouth. She hooked back in with practiced grace as they fell further. Toothless was screaming and she had to act fast. She looked to her cheat sheet but found she couldn't see it. There was no time so she trusted her instincts and moved.

Hiccup was rewarded; her instincts gave her better flight than ever. She and her dragon wove through the rocks at high speed. She had to trust Toothless and she had to trust herself. It worked by Loki it worked. She was too focused to enjoy the sensation of successfully navigating. Once the pair was in the clear, Hiccup threw up her hands, crowing in victory. Toothless had his own version, spiting a fire ball out….. Which the two of them proceeded to fly into with Hiccup lamenting her luck.

"How bad is it?" Vessa was barely containing her snickers. Toothless seemed oblivious to the plight and continued munching away. Hiccup could feel the soot on her face and the stiffness which may have mean her hair was burned, though she seriously hoped not. Toothless regurgitated a fish for her, trying to cheer her up.

"No thanks, I'm good." Vessa was all out laughing now as she undid Hiccup's hair trying to comb it out.

"Doesn't look like there's any real damage, a good wash should get this all out." Vessa filled a bucked with water and began running a wet cloth through her hair. Hiccup wrinkled her nose.

"What's in that water?"

"Lye, haven't you used it before."

"No."

"Even men use the stuff, it's the only way to get all that soot out of your hair, and it might even make it lighter."

"My hair's fine."

"Other than being lightly toasted."

"Ha ha."

"Oh? Not worried about what lover boy will think if he comes back to a bald wife?" Vessa noticed the pause in Hiccup, her face was contemplative. There was a look on her face, akin to worry.

"I wonder how he's doing." She mumbled.

"I'm sure he's fine Hiccup, and probably thinking of you." Vessa shrugged and continued washing out the soot.

X

Dagur was standing over the bloody corpse of a Hooligan. Everybody was standing around him in fear. He looked up, as if he was ready to challenge anyone with complaints. Then the massive shadow of Stoick the Vast overtook him. Dagur looked up, defiant to his very bones. Stoic took in the form of the corpse and his son-in-law standing over it.

"Are you out of yer damn mind boy!?"

"I don't take insults."

"Insults, you killed this man over an insult?!"

"An insult to my wife, your daughter. An insult to her is an insult to me, and no one insults a Berserker."

"How dare you kill one of my men over something so insignificant!?"

"I will not have anyone badmouthing me or my wife!"

"Dagur!"

"Oswald, get your boy on a leash or by Odin, you will have a war on your hands."

"We're leaving Stoick, I promise that this won't happen again."

Dagur was all but dragged screaming back to his father's cabin. Once they were inside Oswald slammed the door and turned on his son. It was the first time Dagur had ever seen his father so angry or even angry at all. He had never thought his father an intimidating man, not very tall or particularly muscular, not even a magnificent beard. His father looked plain and average to him. Yet there was a spark in his eyes, the spark of their ancestors that gave them their name. The fury did exist in his father but it was buried, either by will or not, but it was there. He was so taken aback; he just stood there as his father began to yell at him.

"What were you thinking!?"

"He insulted Hiccup!"

"And what, was so horrible that he deserved having his throat ripped out."

"He called Hiccup a curse; he called her a curse and said she should be killed, like she could have been at birth." Why couldn't he understand? Hiccup was so little and dainty, she need protecting and nobody should speak ill of her. She was wonderful! He was just trying to be sure she was happy, like his father wanted, like he wanted!

"They are just words!" Was he blind, words did as much damage as a sword!

"An insult to her honor, to my honor, our honor." Oswald turned away, rubbing into the deep creases of his forehead. One meaty had was planted on the chair in the room.

"Damn it all, I thought we were past this." He mumbled. Dagur blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"I married you to her because I thought she would make all this stop!"

"Stop what?!"

"Your violence Dagur, we might have a war."

"Good!"

"Good? Do you want a war, a war with your precious wife's tribe? Did you even think about how she will feel about this?!" He hadn't, but it was done and nothing could change it.

"It doesn't matter, they're weak and they don't respect us, especially you!"

"Dagur if this keeps up, so help me I'll send her home." It was like ice invaded Dagur's veins.

"What did you say?"

"I arranged the marriage and can have it dissolved. I'll send her home if you don't shape up. A girl like her deserves better than you. She will make that cousin of hers a good wife."

Dagur didn't even realize what he had done until blood started leaking over his hand. Father and son looked down to see a sword stuck in his father's gut. They both looked up and locked eyes. His father could only cough and gurgle. Dagur couldn't believe he had truly done this, he let go of the hilt and stared at his father, his mouth opening and closing. He wasn't sure if he wanted to make an excuse, tell him he deserved it, or apologize. Eventually though, he managed to speak.

"Father, I couldn't…" He paused, taking a shaky breath.

"I couldn't let you take her; she's the first thing in my life that has been utterly mine. You were going to take her away. This is your fault, yours, not mine." His father only gurgled in response. His body slow slid off the blade and into a crumpled heap on the floor.

"No one takes her from me, not even you."

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

Princess: Dun, dun, dun! Dagur kills his daddy. I know we don't really know if Dagur killed his father but it is pretty heavily implied. Here I try to show his reasoning deranged as it may be. Sorry about the delay and chances are this won't be the last. I have a satanic painting teacher who likes to overload us with work. He's crazy really, so like Dagur. So, yeah, new chapter. Btw my fic made it on a rec list, yay!

Reviews: So many this time wow.

Darkanny: I'm glad.

Takara410: he's a sweetie really

X-Jinxa-X: Thanks sempai!

Aqua7night: I love it too

Viking Lady: she may very well say it.

Pony1997: well, Hiccup was thirteen, Dagur was sixteen. Oswald was literally waiting until Hiccup was old enough to marry his son to her. Didn't want the chance to slip away.

OSR fanatic: Keep reading

Sakura Haruno554: Thank you

Kitty.0: Thanks

Shade ShadowWolf: more toothless in this chapter

Swam evolution lord: Oh, don't do that sweetie

Biggles789: Thanks!

Crazy Cowgirl Cassie: More is here

E. Ashley Bunnymund: keep reading

Yoaishipper4eva: your questions will be answered if you continue to read.

Snowball A.K.A Winterwolf: More is here!

Happyfish: thanks

TGirl15: Aww, you're sweet. Your questions will be answered if you keep reading.

Wildtrance: Well more there is

MySweetYoai49: aw, I'm your first? -/-

Guest: Well tell me what you thought about this.


	7. Night's Truth

X

X

Hiccup had been working on some improvements for Toothless' tail when a villager came into the forge panting. Vessa had been lounging, trying to fix a small mechanism Hiccup had given her for practice. The messenger gleefully informed her that the men were returning and a grin found its way to Hiccup's face. Vessa snickered from her spot to the ground. Hiccup ignored her and got to her feet, running down the path, without her cloak to keep her warm. She stood shivering at the docks, watching the ships grow larger and larger. Vessa joined her, carrying her winter cloak, muttering about what a pain she could be. Soon, the other families with loved ones on the ship stood waiting. The first of the ships docked and the men then immediately disembarked waiting for their loved ones.

Hiccup watched as many of the men and handful of women dashed down, embracing children, husbands and wives. A few shot her cautious looks but left with their families. Hiccup was beginning to feel left out. Dagur should have been dashing for her, picking her up and spinning her around a touch too fast, and Oswald was supposed to ruffle her hair while still being lifted by Dagur. Then Dagur walked down the plank, and immediately Hiccup knew something was wrong. They may not have been married all that long, but she had known him since they were children and she could read his body language like a book. He was tense, and looked like he hadn't slept. Hiccup immediately worried. Something happened and she dashed up to where he was stepping on the dock, hoping a greeting would help. It didn't.

"Dagur!" She called his attention and he fixed his gaze on her. Hiccup tensed, he was in a moment of quiet rage. Then he reached out and grabbed her arm, hard.

"We're going home." He said simply then strode off purposely, dragging her along, roughly.

"Oh, okay." She stammered. She looked at Vessa with a confused look, Vessa shrugged back at her. There was a moment when Vessa moved to follow them but Hiccup shook her head. Whatever storm was coming, Vessa didn't need to get involved.

"What's wrong?"

"Quiet." Yes, this fury was a lot scarier than his fits. His deranged fits usually meant he was going to do something impulsive and was fairly predictable, but when he was like this, well, something must have gone very wrong. He tugged her, trying to get her to move faster and Hiccup knew she would have bruises on her arm in the morning.

Once they reached their home he practically tossed her inside and followed her in. Once the door was locked and bolted it, Hiccup was pushed against it. She was held under his gaze for a very long time, his grip biting into her upper arms. She managed to move one arm enough to touch his war paint. It was then she realized that there was blood smeared on his hands, and it was under his fingernails.

"Are you afraid of me?" He whispered.

"No." The answer seemed obvious to her, and she must have sounded crazy. But Dagur narrowed his eyes and came in closer.

"Really, do you think I won't ever hurt you, just because you're my wife?" Hiccup felt oddly calm, tilting her head lightly and looking down she replied.

"No, you've hurt me before, you'll hurt me again."

"Then why aren't you afraid?"

"Because I've had worse, from you and others. I knew what to expect when we were married." His hands released her entirely and slammed on both sides of her head.

"You should be afraid." He hissed.

"Why? What happened, Dagur?" Calming him the only way she could think of, she cupped the sides of his face.

"I killed him."

"Who?"

"My Father." Hiccup tensed up, the shock etching into her very eyes.

"I killed him for you." Hiccup swallowed her fear and stepped into him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Why?"

"He wanted to send you back to Berk, as a disgraced wife, said you were making me dangerous." Hiccup held him closer, suddenly confident that he wouldn't hurt her. One arm wound its way over her back and then another.

"Some coward made a remark that was an insult to your honor, so I killed him." Hiccup refused to let her body shake, and Dagur started to return the embrace.

"No one, sullies your honor, nobody. I killed that man for you, one of your former tribe mates." He hugged her so fiercely he felt his arms lift her, just a little off her heels.

"You killed a Hooligan." She whispered.

"He said you were a curse and you should have been drowned." Hiccup tensed at that. The idea of her needing to be drowned as an infant was hardly new to her, but the fact that people were bringing it up to her husband of all people….

"So I cut his tongue out, through his throat. I nearly caused a war, and my father threatened to send you back with your dowry and everything." Hiccup shook, no; she didn't want to go back. Dagur was dangerous, but he cared for her. Here she was an honored chief's wife, she was respected. To return home, disgraced and divorced would be worse than when she had been there to begin with. A woman could remarry, but a bride that was not a virgin was certainly less valuable and Hiccup already had so little value as it was. Doubtlessly she'd be married to Snoutlout as originally planned as Hiccup knew her cousin well; he would not treat her as well as was within his power. Doubtlessly he would take slaves and keep Hiccup as a wife of convenience, not worthy of respect. Dagur was sadistic and cruel but he respected her, cared for her as she was, something even her own father could not do.

"So I killed him too. I'm the chief now." Then he began lower himself to the floor and Hiccup followed him down until they were sitting.

"You're staying here, with me. He can't send you away now."

"Dagur, he was your father." Dagur purposely looked away, on the verge of fury, but not with her.

"He was weak. You are the wife of a chief, and that man cursed you. He couldn't be allowed to live for such a crime." Then a silence ensued. Hiccup liked Oswald, they both knew this, but nothing could be done to change what had happened. Dagur didn't like making Hiccup unhappy, and Hiccup knew hat Dagur hadn't been thinking at the time, that he probably regretted it at some level. But it was done regardless and they had to work with what they had, because now way in Hel was Hiccup returning to Berk. Hiccup could only hope this wouldn't affect relations with her birth-tribe.

"I won't let you go back to those, those, cowards." He was spitting the word out between his teeth. Hiccup found she wasn't insulted over his animosity for the Hooligan tribe. She guessed it was because she really wasn't one, not anymore. He was shaking slightly; it took her a moment to realize that Dagur was afraid, afraid for her. He knew how they treated her and in some weird way, Dagur had come to depend on her. Hiccup was snarky and sassy with everyone, even Dagur. But she understood him and tried to work with him rather than against him. Dagur was different, and Hiccup tried to understand him, as he tried for her. He needed her, and well, it felt nice to be needed.

"I don't want to." It was strange and crazy even that she would rather stay with a madman of a husband then return to her father and Gobber, who only wanted her safe, to that little room in the forge that was just for her. But she couldn't leave Dagur, not now especially, he needed her and she needed him. Perhaps she was a little deranged herself. With him looking at her with such an insecure expression as if she were his only chance of salvation that could slip away any moment, she was no longer afraid.

"You want to stay with me?" He whispered.

"Yes."

"You want to be my wife?"

"Yes."

"You want to have my children?"

"Yes."

"Do you love me?" Hiccup sat back now and looked at him. His eyes met hers, he was serious and Hiccup allowed a faint smiled to etch into her lips. She gently removed his helm, pulled his hair loose as he did the same for her. His fingers twined in her hair, practically a security blanket for him, something familiar and comforting to hang on to. Hiccup returned the gesture, knowing he liked having fingers go through his normally tightly wound hair. His hair was more brilliant than hers; everything about him was brilliant and radiant to look at. His freckles were lightly dusted and his hair contrasted his eyes so well, so brightly. Hiccup, who had been called by many, auburn haired, could only see brown against his red. His hands were big and made her feel safe when he held her; he was a magnificent looking man. She felt so small and helpless by comparison, so plain. But Dagur thought she was beautiful. He had a great affection for her and it would be a lie to say Hiccup didn't.

"Not just yet, but I think I will." She told him truthfully, Dagur didn't like lying, so she wouldn't lie. And rather than being upset, Dagur pressed his forehead to hers. His grip tightened on her, pulling her against him, with no space in-between. It was as though he wanted to merge their bodies together, to make it so she could never leave him. Hiccup simply mimicked it, sliding her cheek against his and tucking her face into the crook of his neck.

"I think I will too." It wasn't love, not yet, but it was what they had.

X

Hiccup didn't lie when she said she wasn't scared of him. he knew that he would never intentionally hurt her, not anymore. He was too rough with her sometimes, but he was never cruel with her. But things were changing. With Oswald's death, Dagur was the chief now and there wasn't a single person on the island who didn't respect that, even knowing that he was the reason Oswald died. Hiccup liked Oswald; he had been kind to her. But she knew better than to discuss it with Dagur. He hadn't killed his father in a calculated method or to gain power, he had killed his father in a fit of rage. Despite what people thought, Dagur could get attached to people; Hiccup was fine example of it. He was hurting about the whole thing, even if he didn't admit it. And Hiccup didn't push him, she knew how he felt, there was no need. He was grieving, he just didn't show it. He didn't like lying, he didn't like betrayal.

It was time for him to meet Toothless.

X

"Are you sure you should do this, honey?"

"He needs to know. I shouldn't lie to him."

"You're his wife; it's practically in the job description."

"I need him to know that I trust him."

"Do you?"

"I do."

"Alright, do what you need to, but it goes sour, don't say I didn't warn you hun."

"I know."

X

"Dagur!" Se shouted cheerfulyy.

"Hmm?" He asked, not looking uo]p from his sword sharpening.

"I have something I want to show you." It caught his attention as she'd hoped and he looked at he curiousl.

"Alright, what is it?"

"It's in the woods." He gave her a long look.

"What's in the woods?"

"It's a surprise." She tired to b cute, bt hiccup was never ute whens she was trying. It just made Dagur skeptical of her.

"I don't like surprises."

"You'll like this one." Dagur blinked slowly. Hiccup smiled awkwardly.

"Alright, alright, let's go."

"Uh, uh, uh, no weapons."

"Why?" Hiccup stood near him, tilting her head innocently.

"They'll get in the way." She teased. Dagur looked interest but pulled off his axe and sword. Hiccup gave him an expectant look, he sighed and pulled a few knives from his arm and belt sheathes, mostly hidden from the untrained eyes. Hiccup gave him another look and he pulled another pair of knives he kept strapped to his thighs under his hip guards. Then he held out his arms. Hiccup continued to give him the look.

"What?" He demanded. Hiccup rolled her eyes and leaned over to him. She plucked a knife out of each boot and one from the front of his pants. She gave him a dry look.

"Seriously? I watch you get dressed in the morning; I know how many knives you keep on your person. And why you keep one in your pants is beyond me, just seems like a bad idea."

"No one but you would look there."

"Yeah well, if some essential bits get chopped off, don't complain to me. I'll be upset enough on my own."

"It's in a sheath."

"I stand by what I said."

"Alright, whatever, can we go now?"

"Yes, yes."

He followed her deep into the woods but she could practically feel him getting impatient. Once they're more than shouting distance from the village Dagur spun on her, herding her against a tree. He grinned that eerily grin that displayed every one of his teeth. He moved to pull off his helm when Hiccup grabbed his hand, blushing furiously. This sort of thing shouldn't embarrass her, but it did regardless.

"Cut it out that is not why we're here."

"You were the one who said knives would get in the way."

"Well yeah, but this isn't what I meant."

"You were the one practically suggesting it with the shake of your little ass." He swatted it and Hiccup was sure she couldn't get any more red.

"Look, we can do this later; I really have to show you something."

"Can't it wait for a few more hours?"

"Hours?"

"Well it is me."

"No, it really can't."

"Aw come oooooon."

"Dagur."

"Fine, but you owe me later Silver-tongue."

"Enough with that nickname, its embarrassing.'

"Hey, it's a comment, on your wit, whatever you're thinking of must be very inappropriate."

"Seriously! Cut it out!"

"You're adorable when you blush."

"I look like an apple, an ugly, skinny apple." Dagur laughed again and swatted her rear. Hiccup slapped his hand away frantically and stormed further into the woods. Well he seemed to be back to his usual teasing, pervy, and playfully sadistic self. That was a good sign. They walked a bit further, further to the cove where Toothless rested. She stepped, looked at Dagur one, then took a deep breath, and then whistled. Then the dark shape of her dragon came barreling into the clearing. On look at Dagur and the beast tensed up, in a battle ready pose. Dagur was standing there slack jawed s Hiccup walked next to the dragon, stroking his neck. She gave him a sheepish smile.

"What in the name of Odin….?"

"Dagur, this is Toothless. Toothless, Dagur."

"Is that a night fury?"

"Yes?"

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?!"

"I'm sorry." He stormed forward and the dragon roared before moving Hiccup behind him.

"I'll kill you hell-spawn!" Toothless roared and gathered gas into his maw. Hiccup yanked on his head fins and looked Dagur in the eye.

"That's enough, both of you!" Toothless looked her, his eyes becoming docile and nudged her. Dagur watched in fascination and passed. This must have been why Hiccup said no weapons. She knew him too well.

"Dagur, give him a chance. Come here, slowly, let him get your scent, I won't let him hurt you." Dagur looked her up and down, looking for any bit of a lie. But she was sincere, so he listened, reluctantly. He slowly approached the dragon. Toothless watched him warily; any tenseness in the beast was soothed by Hiccup's touch. Toothless sniffed him a few times and seemed to relax further, enough so that he sat on his haunches.

"So the beast likes me now?'

"He recognizes your smell, from me; he recognizes the bond we have." She shrugged.

"Can he?"

"I think he understands that you're my man and I'm your woman. He's a very protective lizard; he doesn't even let Terrible Terrors near me." Dagur stilled and looked at both of them.

"How long have you been lying to me?" Hiccup flinched at the bite in his voice.

"I shot Toothless in that dragon raid, a few weeks after our wedding. I found him in the woods, injured, and I thought if I killed him, I would get some respect." She told him, looking at Toothless, scratching him behind his fins.

"So why didn't you?" She looked at him, locking eyes. A pat of her wanted to flinch and cry, shy away or beg forgiveness, but Dagur liked strength. And she would be strong.

"Because he was scared, and alone, like me. I couldn't hurt him, when I let him go, he didn't kill me. And because he was injured, he couldn't leave. So, I visited him, earned his trust, built him a new tail and he lets me ride on his back." She told him coolly, her muscles we coiled, waiting for a reason to jump on Toothless back and leave.

"Why didn't you tell me any of this before?" He stepped toward her, keeping his posture as unimposing as possible. He didn't want to scare Hiccup, not before he understood. Hiccup was supposed to be his ally in all ways. She wasn't supposed to lie to him; she was supposed to be the one who never did. Dagur didn't let people in very often, and his trust came even more sparsely.

"Because I knew you'd kill him unless I set things up right." Dagur took a deep breath Hiccup tensed up more, moving closer to Toothless. Then he surprised her when he let the breath out, visibly relaxing.

"You're not wrong, so why tell me now?" Hiccup relaxed a smile on her mouth.

"Because I don't wanna lie to you." Dagur drew himself up.

"I want to trust you and to have your trust, and have earned it. Toothless is a bit like you, you need to earn trust, so I'm telling you my biggest secret now." She left Toothless and went to him, looking up at him. Toothless balked, trying to get Hiccup to stay behind him. But she put out a hand to calm him. Toothless stilled reluctantly. She walked until she was right in front of Dagur, close enough for him to hurt her if he wanted. This was it, the moment she showed him that she trusted him and he could trust her.

"So, here we are." She told him with a swing of her head and arms. Dagur looked over her, not making any sort of threatening move, he was considering. He stared at her for a very long time, before his gaze flicked up to where Toothless was sitting with a very menacing expression.

"It's kind of hard to say I hate you with that beast looming over your shoulder."

"Well I didn't intend to die here if that's what you're saying." He locked his vision back on her, for another tense moment he did nothing. Then he shook his head gently.

"I don't want that." He put his hand out slowly, keeping eye contact. Toothless understood and slowly walked up to where they were standing. Toothless tapped his hand with his muzzle then recoiled. His eyes followed the moving dragon.

"Can you train other dragons?" He asked, looking back to her.

"I, I haven't really tried besides some terrors and a wild Nadder that got unruly with me."

"But you think you can."

"I can try." His hand suddenly hooked around her waist, pulling her against him.

"But, first things first. I want to ride with you on that beast."

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

Princess: And more happens. Dagur meets Toothless and it goes surprisingly well. Dagur like power, and probably finds the fact Hiccup can command one insanely hot. And Hiccup may seem a little crazy in not reacting much over Oswald, but she understands that they have to make the best of things, besides, she didn't want to go back to Berk.

Review: holy crud, I got so many I didn't have time to reply to them all, thanks guys!

REBD: It didn't really.

Viking Lady: Now you know

Snowflake: Ehhhhhhh

Pony1997: Thank you

Takara410: Hmmm

X-Jinx-X: Thank you

HTTYD-PJATO-OTG-41185: Now you know

Kitty.0: Shame

Guest: There will be.

Spottedmask12: We now know

Anie6142: That's something I didn't think of, wow.

ShadeShadowWolf: Here you go!

TGirl15: Well it's not that Hiccup doesn't want kids ever; she just wants to wait until she's older. When girls are too young they have higher death rates in childbirth because their bodies aren't developed, she is only 13. I do hope to use the song in a later chapter.

Twistedsister-emogirl: I did kind of gloss over the consequences, that is a good excuse though.

Emeraldshard: As you should mwahahaha

MySweetYoai: This is fan fiction net hun, nothing here is strange to me anymore.

Yoshy03: Gobber as a brake?


	8. Night's Triumph

X

X

X

Toothless was more than reluctant to allow Dagur on his back. It had taken a lot of coaxing on Hiccup's part to even have the dragon consider it. Well that and some salmon had been needed. But eventually Toothless allowed Dagur on his back, just in time because Dagur looked as though he was getting irritated with the dragon for his stubbornness. Hiccup mounted in front of him, hooking her feet into his saddle. Dagur tensed for a moment when the muscles shifted under them both. The he took off like a rocket. Hiccup had a huge smile on her face at the familiar feel of wind on her face, pulling her hair loose like Dagur did. She couldn't help but laugh at the grip Dagur had adopted during launch.

"This is amazing!" He crowed from behind her. Hiccup only rolled her eyes fondly. The feeling of flight was unlike anything she experienced, and Dagur obviously felt the same way. He rush, the clear air, the clouds, it was amazing. They flew and flew until they saw the sun set. Just before the sun vanished beneath the horizon, Dagur got a hold of her chin and turned her head enough to kiss her.

"You're amazing, Silver-tongue." Hiccup felt a smile etch onto her face; she was giggling and laughing, pressing her cheek against his. No more lies, none, her soul had never felt lighter.

X

The village was a little less than pleased for their chief and his wife to appear in the middle of the village on the back of a nigh fury. Well, they were shocked more than anything, seeing their chief and his little wife calmed them down. Dagur gave some hyper explanation of his wife bringing glory back to the Berserkers through dragon training. Although there were some naysayers the tribe quickly became accustomed to the idea. Mostly demanding Hiccup train dragons for everyone. But Hiccup kept brushing them off. For now she wanted to enjoy the friendship she had with Toothless and her increasingly affectionate relationship with her husband.

She knew well that a true chief was a leader first and man second, but there had to be in exception for young couples, enjoying a good marriage. Well maybe not, but Hiccup did like how much they seemed to be flourishing. Her days were spent teaching villagers her tricks and riding Toothless and spending her nights in Dagur's arms. Wiry Vessa's help, she was teaching people to ride dragon as she had, as companion, like a loyal hound. Vessa even claimed her own dragon, a purple Nadder she called Cassia for the beast's vanity, and they got along well. Dagur had yet to bond with one though, most shied away from him, but he seemed to take no offense. Hiccup had never been so happy in her entire life. But it seemed happiness was never to last for her.

Because it wasn't long until she found the nest.

X

It had been a standard flight. Dagur understood that Toothless didn't like him, and it was fairly mutual so he respected the fact that Hiccup liked her solo flights. Since they usually took place in the early morning, it didn't interfere with her duties. The sun had barely risen and the sky was beautiful and clear. Hiccup felt at ease in flight, despite being so far from the ground. She didn't know why it felt so right. She had flown much farther than usual; so far she almost began to see landmarks of her home land. But her peaceful flight turned sour rather suddenly. Toothless started getting tense and fidgeted.

"Toothless?" Toothless' frills flattened and he started making strange rumbly noises.

"Toothless?" Then he jerked from their path and into another direction entirely. Hiccup could only cling to the saddle as he started taking rapid turns and flew through the mist. Hiccup bit her lip to stop from yelling as Toothless narrowly avoiding rocks. Then it happened, Hiccup looked up and saw a monstrous nightmare. Her eyes widened and she hunched down until he was lying flat against Toothless. The dragon refused to yield, to her commands and suddenly the number of dragons exploded and there dozens, hundreds maybe. The mist interesting part was that they were all carrying food. She turned as they came to an active volcano. Realization came over like a tidal wave.

The nest.

Despite he whispered protests, Toothless took her to the very heart of the volcano and she could only hope Dragons didn't like swimming in lava. Once inside the cave, she found the walls literally covered in dragons of all species. She was cared and rightly s. then Toothless landed at the ledge near a pit, filled with hazy red light. Hiccup watched the dragons dropped their pilfered food down it. Hiccup watched in awe. They weren't eating any of it. Just dropping it down the hole, were they storing food for winter perhaps? Then she watched a gronkle hover in and drop a single fish down into the red mist. Then it came.

Out from the mist came the head of a dragon, the massive jaws snapped shut over it, one bite for dragon. It was bigger than anything she had ever seen. It was nearly as big as the mountain itself. It's head alone was twice the size of a mead hall. Hiccup frozen stiff, like and animal being hunted. Then one of its many eyes turned on her, it saw her, and she was not welcome. I turned on her ready to bite, to devour her and the dragon whole.

"Toothless, Toothless please, get us out of here." At first the dragon didn't respond.

"Toothless, buddy." She whispered desperately, it was then that Toothless snapped out of his trance and flew. He flapped his wings again and again until they emerged from the top of the volcano. Hiccup looked back and saw an unfortunate zippleback take her place in the maw of the beast.

X

Hiccup was half in tears; Toothless didn't stop flying for a moment until she saw the first signs of Skrill Talon. She all but crash landed onto the nearest island. The villagers saw her and immediately ran to her aid. Hiccup couldn't even speak she was so scared. Toothless was snarling at anyone who got too close. Hiccup couldn't believe what she had seen, a flight that would have taken hours felt like mere moments to her. What had happened, what had she seen there? She vaguely heard villagers yelling to get the chief. She remained unaware of anything until Dagur's hands came to her shoulders and started shaking her.

"Hiccup, what happened, tell me now!" She looked up at him, registering his presence for the first time.

"Dagur?"

"Hiccup, come on, are you hurt? What happened?" He knelt down to meet her at eye level.

"The nest, it was the nest, by Odin; it was there it was huge." She whispered, her eyes going out of focus.

"You found the nest?" She didn't respond to the question.

"It was there, and it was huge."

"What was?"

"I don't know what it was, it was a dragon, but it ate dragons, it was as big as a mountain Dagur, so big." She seemed to notice him again, speaking to him directly.

"A dragon."

"It's like their queen, they feed it, so they don't get eaten, Dagur, it ate two dragons." Hiccup spooked and grabbed onto him while she was rambling and trying not to cry. It was then Dagur noticed the villagers murmuring to each other.

"Hiccup, come on, let's go home. I'll discuss this with the rest of you later." He lifted her to her feet and led her away, his arm holding her body against his own. Toothless followed with his mournful bleating. He stopped one they were inside, sitting her down and pulling up a chair so he could sit across from her. Toothless curled himself around Hiccup's chair. Dagur held her hands in his and then used one to cup her face.

"Hiccup, talk to me, Silver-tongue. Tell me what happened."

"I was out flying with Toothless, we had gone farther than usual, and I was even near Berk. And well, suddenly Toothless started acting weird. He flew in another direction. Then we were in mist and there were dozens of dragons, all carrying livestock. They led me to a volcano, and the dragon dropped the food down the center. Then a dragon came out, and by Odin I swear it was nearly as big as the mountain itself. It ATE dragons, Dagur." His had pushed some of her bangs from her face. When she looked up at him, he wasn't anxious he was smiling.

"Dagur?"

"This is wonderful, don't you see?"

"What are you talking about?" Fear was gripping her guts at his expression.

"We can finally bring glory back to the Berserker tribe! All thanks to you! We will set out in the morning!" he stood up, holding his hands out in excitement.

"Dagur, were you listening? We can't fight this thing!"

"For fifty years, our tribe has withered under the rule of my father and grandfather, but you and I, the blood of true chiefs, we will show the world what the berserkers are capable of under our command."

"We can't fight it!"

"Of course we can, we can kill anything!"

"Dagur, if you ever listen to me in our lives, it's now! That thing is a monster, it will swallow us alive."

"Don't be silly, in fact. I should probably go discuss this with the armada right away. You can stay here love. I'll be back soon." Hiccup tried several more times to stop him but Dagur would hear nothing of it. She could only stand there as the door shut behind him.

"Hiccup?"

"Vessa, he's going to get us all killed."

"Is it true? Is there a dragon as big as a mountain?"

"Yes, there is."

"By the gods."

X

Hiccup waited for Dagur by their fire, in the nightshift, wrapped in a heavy fur. Vessa was already asleep in her room. She could hear Dagur approaching from his heavy footfalls. He opened the door with a gleeful expression. He ran in and lifted her up and spun her around, lacing a heavy kiss on her mouth. He set her on her feet and moved his mouth down her neck. His hands were wandering all over her tiny hips and waist. Hiccup couldn't help her submission, his touch was intoxicating. But after he pulled her shift over her shoulder, she remembered she had to talk to him.

"Dagur." She whined. He bit harshly under her jaw.

"Hmmm?"

"We have to talk." She insisted, pushing him off a bit.

"About what?" He mumbled, not giving in.

"Dagur, the dragons." Dagur pulled away

"What about them?"

"What are you going to do?"

"The tribe is setting out in the morning to kill them all." Her body stiffened, her grip increasing.

"No, you can't!" She cried.

"I am going to bring glory and honor to our tribe, our names." He insisted, petting her hair to calm her down,

"You're going die, you promised you wouldn't die!" She whispered desperately, keeping eye contact.

"I won't die."

"I don't think you understand what is waiting for you." Dagur grit his teeth and slammed her against the wall, all but cracking her head against it.

"I have made up my mind." He told her darkly. Hiccup knew that tone; she knew it from her father when she protested her marriage. He was serious about this, and there was nothing she could say to stop him.

"I understand." She whispered.

"I'm setting out tomorrow. You will stay here." Oh that would not do.

"Oh like hel I'm staying here, I'm not staying behind."

"I'm not losing you!" He shouted at her, getting in her face, but Hiccup didn't back down.

"Neither am I!" She grabbed him.

"You'll need Toothless to find the island."

"We don't need you there. What we need is you here and safe."

"Toothless only listens to me! You need me there! I promise I'll stay with the ship! But don't ask me to send you off to your death. I am your wife, I stand with you no matter how bad things get. I want to be there. Please."

"You will stay at the ship."

"I promise."

"Good, good, neither of us is going to die. We'll bring glory to our tribe." He tucked his face back against her neck. Hiccup tipped her head back, closing her eyes.

"Yes…"

"Let's make this night last."

X

Hiccup was not going to be staying on the boat like she said. Dagur was blinded by the promise of glory, too blinded to remotely see sense. She had to stand by him, and save his sorry ass when things inevitably became too much for him to handle. Dagur was an amazing swordsman and could take on any man and most dragons, but this was not most dragons or a man. This is the god damn queen of dragons. And even the entire Berserker armada had no defense against something of that scale. It would be up to her and Toothless. No doubt she would catch hell from Dagur for disobeying him, but she could do what needed to be done.

She stood on the deck, kneeling next to Toothless watching as he guided the great warships to their destination. Hiccup was tense, and her body only got tenser the closer they got. She did nothing but take deep breaths and steady herself against her friend. The mist got thick enough that Hiccup could barely see the bow. They barely kissed the great crags of rock that felled many of the ships that belonged to her kin. Hiccup wouldn't speak, nobody was speaking at all, and even Dagur was quiet. Then the mountain came into view. Dagur got excited, was pacing the bow back and forth cackling to him4self.

Hiccup watched with solemn eyes as all the men dismounted and she stayed behind o the hip, waiting for things to go to hell. She kept breathing, it was she could do. No one would listen to her so she would have to watch as they made the biggest mistake of their lives. Dagur gave the signal the catapults threw their stones into the walls. It created a hold the size of a village center, and Dagur walked to the edge, throwing a torch inside. He warriors saw the sheer multitude of dragons lining the walls. Dagur's face split into a grin and Hiccup flinched, praying to every god, especially Loki, she could think of to keep him safe through the coming ordeal. Dagur gave his signaling battle cry and surge forward with his men. She closed her eyes when the flood of dragons came forth, she had to keep breathing. Toothless was all but cowering against Hiccup. She got to her feet, moving to mount Toothless.

Dagur stared in utter confusion when the dragons flew by without even seeming to notice them. There was a rather awkward pause, and of this was truly how he was meant to bring glory back to his damn, this was far more anticlimactic than he expected. But then it came, the roar that was deafening to his ears and force that even pushed him back a few steps. He began backing up, this was more than he expected, and this was perfect. But his people began showing doubt; whatever made that noise was more than any dragon any of them had ever faced. But something was coming and even Dagur knew it was time to back the Hel up. He was dashing backward and laughing all the while.

The face of the dragon emerged, pushing through the stone like sand. It roared and everyone could only stare in shock. Hiccup was sitting on the saddle, and she was ready. The beast stormed forward, everyone too afraid to get caught under one of the massive feet. Dagur saw many of soldiers turning and running for the ships. Dagur saw the dragon's line of sight follow them all the way to the ships. He reached to call out but it was too late. The dragon lit them all on fire, destroying them with its hel breath.

"No!" He screamed, hiccup had been on that ship. Damn it, Hiccup was on that god damned ship. He felt the rage his people were known for fill his whole body. He may only be the size of one of the monster's eyes, but that was not going to stop him from taking his revenge. He stormed forward, crossbow from hiccup, being aimed. He shot one bolt, another, nailing it in one of its eyes. The dragon turned its attention on him and moved to swallow him whole. Dagur was ready to die this way; he was sure Hiccup as waiting for him outside the gates of Valhalla.

But the dragon was foiled by potent blast to the head, it reared back and Dagur looked at the black shape flying through the sky. His jaw fell open, and then he laughed. The dragon turned all its attention on Hiccup waving its head around trying to catch sight of the fast black shape.

"Hiccup?" The pair blasted the dragon, harder this time, knocking it on its side. Whatever she was doing, he just hoped it was what she was planned. The dragon was angry, and it had her in its crosshairs, he could only hope she had a plan at this point. He watched in awe as the huge beast took flight ad followed Hiccup through the sky. The whole armada watched in awe as Hiccup zipped by the beast following her.

"You sir, have one hell of a wife." Dagur could only nod in agreement. I was easily the most remarkable thing he'd ever seen an probably the same with his men, watching Hiccup lead the behemoth into the clouds.

X

Hiccup was hoping that her plan would work; they led the dragon into the clouds, where she and Toothless would have an advantage, being smaller and naturally hidden. Once they lost the dragon they flew in circles around the dragon blast it in the wings and face, praying it would make a difference or better yet make it angry. It worked because the dragon started spewing fire in every direction. Hiccup did her best to evade and seemed to succeed until she looked behind her and saw Toothless's protect was on fire. Damn it, time was up. It was now or never. So she flew directly at the dragon, catching its attention again and baiting it to chase her. It did, the dragon was following her and her heart was pounding. This would be her great achievement to both the tribe and her bloodline, but yet it wasn't really what her opportunity was at the moment, the only one she had was to stay alive, so she flew faster harder, pushed Toothless to his limits. And she waited, waited for the opportunity. The tailfin was all but gone at this point, but he just had to hold on for a little while longer just a few more moments, just a few and…

There it was!

She had Toothless spin around and fire at the gas gather in the dragon's maw. And it worked, by Loki, it had god damned worked. She wanted to laugh more than anything else. She watched the dragon's belly lit up like a Snoggletogg tree and it was a beautiful sight, in a twisted sort of way. It crashed into the earth with her tribe as an audience, but the idea of escaping came to her a bit too soon. She flew straight up, trying to outrun the blast. But it was too late, far too late. She couldn't escape the flames and she couldn't escape the bludgeoning tail that came straight for her. The pain came suddenly knocking her right out. She was falling, such a strange feeling. Her head was buzzing, and ringing, the world stopped making sense and everything was gone except for the feeling of falling.

Toothless tried to turn, do anything, he could survive the flames, but his rider couldn't. But it was simply too late and the tail smacked them both. Hiccup was knocked right his back, and Toothless had few options, but it was a clear decision. He needed to catch his rider, it he couldn't, and he was content to die with her.

Then everything went dark for him too.

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

Princess: Bet you were all wondering when this fight was going to happen. I feel I might have glossed over the flight, but their moment has already happened, so I didn't feel the romantic flight was necessary. There is a lot in this chapter so I hope you guys like all this.

Reviews:

Anie6142: That would have been a neat little twist but I think Hiccup knows his better than that. And as for the rating, I won't be getting more explicit than this but if you feel the rating should be upped, I'll take it into consideration. I'm too embossed to be more graphic than this.

X-Jinx-X: Well, keep reading.

Wikisorcerer: Yeah, took a little risk there, I don't want ti to be the same as the movie because you could just watch the movie.

StoriesOfAnInsomniac: He does love power and a powerful wife has value to him. As for his own dragon, well just think it through.

Viking Lady: Dagur is still a human and capable of feeling loss, from the Night and the Fury, you see a moment after he learns Hiccup lied to him that he is genuinely hurt by it. That's really something that defined his character to me.

REBD: Really, why a rubber _tree? _

Strawman: Well Dagur does respect her own power, but he can get over protective from time to time.

Twistedsister-emogirl: Well you'll see.

Wolfgirl811: Keep reading.

Yoaishipper4eva: Well, here was the red death.

TGirl15: You're not pushy, don't worry, just keep reading.

Weirdsquirrelgirl: I very well might use an incarnation of that.


	9. Night's Conception

X

X

Dagur walked through the mist, calling for Hiccup. There was no damn way she could die. The damn girl would ever die before telling him off like the nagging wife he always feared shed be. But he'd take her nagging, her I-told-you-so's, her most burning sass, he would take any of it right now. He thought he had seen her dainty form engulfed by the fire. But he saw Toothless chase after her. There was a chance she was safe, she had to be safe, because if she wasn't, if she wasn't….

It would be his fault wouldn't it.

He had sworn on his wedding day to love and protect her. Usually such words would be meaningless to him. Vows like that meant nothing, but it did with Hiccup. Everything in his life had meaning with her. She gave him meaning. She was his wife, she was his partner, and without warning, the skinny little hiccup of Berk had suddenly become his most important thing. Without her, his life was madness, and he had been alright with that before, but he couldn't go back to it. No, there was no longer a life without Hiccup. There was no life without her sleepy smile in the morning, her nimble little fingers in his hair, her dainty little frame that needed protecting, the surprising power hidden beneath said dainty frame, her love. He had always though Love was an illusion for the weak minded who had nothing else to live for, or consumed by their own lusts. But love had changed him for the better, tempered and calmed him. His rage was there but controlled with her gentle touch and biting remarks. Desperation reached new levels and his calls turned to pleas.

"Hiccup!"

"Hiccup?"

"Hiccup!"

"Damn it where are you!"

"Hiccup!"

He called until his throat was raw and sore. His body felt weak, so very weak. His body wasn't, but his soul was. If Hiccup was dead, if she was really dead, Odin that wasn't a reality he was sure he could face. He was a chief, a chief was meant to be more than a man. He was a madman but he knew his responsibilities, his people were his to protect and lead to glory. But how could he do it without her. If he had listened, they wouldn't be here now. Hiccup was rarely wrong, infuriating but beneficial to the two of them as leaders. If she died, if she died, he would never move on. He didn't want a wife that wasn't her. He didn't want children that weren't carried by her. He didn't want a life that wasn't shared with her. If his self from a year ago saw this now, he would have slapped himself across the face for his sappiness, but with Hiccup it was genuine. But then in the mist, he made out a large dark shape. He found himself running, and running and running until he found Toothless lying prone on the ground. The tail was burned away and the saddle was empty. He collapsed to his knees. He was practically crawling until he was close enough to touch.

"Hiccup?" The weakness in his voice should have made him sick.

"No…." When Toothless heard him, he stirred shaking his head a bit to wake up. He and Dagur made eye contact and held it. Toothless took in his expression. Then slowly, slowly unfurled his wings, revealing Hiccup cradled in his legs against his belly. Dagur immediately starting reaching to her, he scrambled over himself going to grab her. He had to hold her; he had to know….. if she was dead.

"Hiccup!" Toothless relinquished his rider to her mate. Dagur scooped her up, looking at her prone form. She seemed mostly unharmed. He ran a fast hand over her face reverently. He felt for a pulse and didn't feel anything. He ripped off his helmet and tossed it aside, breaking one of the horns, putting his ear to her breast. Her heartbeat was faint, and suddenly it stopped, he panicked. Dagur laid her flat on her back, and he pumped her heart for her. He could hear his comrades come up behind him.

"Come on, love, come on. You can't die on me now damn it!" He kept pumping, praying to any god he could think of, which wasn't many, to resurrect her. Be it the god of chaos, thunder, smithing, love, the all-father, the all-mother, every desperate prayer was to them, begging the gods to spare her, his wife. But it wasn't showing signs of working, she wasn't breathing on her own, and she needed to, fast.

"Come on, come on Silver-tongue, I love you; I love you, now come back!" With a final, brutal strike, her heart jumpstarted, her eyes opened and she started coughing. Dagur had tears in his eyes as he watched his wife cough up black goo that she had inhaled. Dagur lifted her up against him again.

"Thank the gods." He cradled her head onto his shoulder.

"D-Dagur?" She whispered, her voice was raspy.

"I'm here, I'm here." He told her, petting her badly singed hair. He winced, it would have to be cut off. Too bad, she had beautiful hair.

"M-m-my leg, it hurts, it hurts so much." Dagur finally noticed. Her left boot was bloody and misshapen. He looked back at her.

"'M I dead?" She stuttered. He shook his head, too stunned to answer. Her hands started gripping at him, looking for an anchor.

"It hurts, it hurts a lot Dagur."

"It'll be okay, I've got you, I've got you Silver-tongue."

"Dun' go, 'kay?"

"I'm not going anywhere."

"I lov' you, Dagur. So dun' go…" Her eyes closed, at first he thought she had died, but her breathing was strong. Then he even realized what she'd said. He started to laugh, tears running down his face. Dagur just sat there in half hysterics. They confessed their love when one of them was half-dying, figures. So he just cradled his comatose wife to his chest and half-laughed, half-cried.

X

"The leg's going to have to come off."

"Nothing you can do?"

"She's lucky she's not losing her knee too. She's going to lose her leg to about halfway up her shin."

"I see."

"We have to perform it as soon as possible. We're going to have to perform it on the ship."

"Is that safe?"

"If we don't act, she'll die sir." It didn't answer his question, but it was an answer that needed to be said.

"I understand."

"I'm going to have few men come in to help. It'll be better if you wait outside."

"No way in Hel."

"Sir, this isn't something you're going to want to see. She will be in a lot of pain."

"I'm going to be there."

"I assure you, she's not going to remember anything from after her impact. She doesn't' need you there."

"Bullshit. I don't care if you think she'll remember. I'm going to be there, she'll need me there. Understand?"

"I understand, if you're going to be there, you'll have to help hold her down. You have to know that no matter how much she cries or begs, you listen to me until the procedure is over, do you understand."

"I do."

X

The operation was worse than he had imagined. He had thought he could handle it without a hitch. It was far worse. She had remained unconscious during the prep-work. They didn't want to fasten her down or fear of causing more stress; it would be better if someone familiar was doing it and prevent her from hurting herself. Her jaw was pliable as they put a leather bite gag to protect her tongue and teeth. Dagur didn't think he'd have to use much strength to hold her steady. And while he didn't notice the initial cut through her swollen shin, when they brought in the saw, everything went to Hel.

The saw going through her muscle and bone woke her up, or seemed to. She screamed, Dagur had never heard her scream like that, ever. She arched her body, was trying to fight Dagur, and trying to get away from the pain. Her leg was the only part that was tied down. She didn't stop screaming for a moment, and it turned out to be a lot harder for him to handle than he thought. Once they finished cutting she dropped down, crying through the gag, her eyes wide but unseeing. She started screaming again when they tried to seal the stump with the leftover skin. Once everything was done, she passed out again. Dagur had to admit that perhaps the healer had been right about barring him from the operation.

X

Hiccup felt so heavy, her whole body ached and her face stung in small spots. Her eyelids felt like lead, but something was telling her it was time to wake up. Slowly, she struggled to consciousness. Hiccup managed to open her eyes. Dagur was asleep at her bedside, arms crossed, leaning back in his favorite fur covered chair. She initially wondered what he was doing there, but then the battle came back to her, the impact. Was she still alive?

"Dagur?" She wheezed, he immediately jerked awake.

"Hiccup?!"

"Yeah? Was' goin' on?"

"Oh, Odin, you're awake!" He grabbed her face and gave her a big kiss on the mouth. One he was done he tapped his forehead to hers, taking several deep breaths with her hands still on his face.

"Thanks the gods."

"Not that I'm complaining, but, um, what happened."

"I thought you weren't going to wake up. Odin, I'm glad you did." He muttered, nuzzling her neck slowly.

"Um, that's nice, but um, how long was I asleep."

"Week and a half." He mumbled into her jaw.

"That long? No wonder you were worried, wait, Toothless! Where's Toothless?!"

"He's over there, giving us space." Hiccup looked over and saw Toothless sitting up in the corner, clearly happy to see her too, but like Dagur said, gave them space. Dagur nodded and Toothless bounded over and up on the bed, nuzzling her face.

"Toothless, hey buddy, it's okay. I'm okay." Dagur sat back and waited for his turn again. When Toothless accidently stepped on her belly, he whacked the dragon, not enough to hurt him, but to tell him to stop. He jumped off the bed.

"It's okay, he just surprised me." Then she noticed something.

"Dagur, why can't I feel my leg?" He bit her lip and didn't answer. Hiccup didn't wait and ripped the blanket off. Where the lower half of her left leg supposed to be there was nothing, what was left was bandaged past the knee. She started breathing heavily.

"Where's my leg, Dagur where's my leg!"

"It was badly damaged; we had to remove it to save you."

"Where is it?"

"You gotta clam down."

"Calm down, half my leg is gone, how am I supposed to calm down!"

Hiccup kept breathing heavily, she looked about ready to pass out then she looked at Toothless who was swaying his own damaged tail. Suddenly she calmed down, taking a few deep breaths.

"You okay."

"I think I will be." Dagur smirked and kissed her again, this time much longer.

"Dagur! Remember what the healer said, no happy time until she's healed up. And you have some nerve not to tell my mistress woke up, honesty, were you raised in a pasture."

"Someone's feeling their oats."

"I'm in charge of looking after both of you and by the gods you two don't make it easy. Between you deciding to be uncurious for over a week and you lover there refusing to leave your side, I couldn't' decide if it was more sweet or annoying."

"My head feels lighter too, did I lose an ear or something.

"No, no, your hair was pretty badly singed; we had to cut most of it off." Hiccup felt her hair and found it indeed far shorter, it fell just past her shoulder rather than down to her waist as it did before. It was a small loss in comparison to her leg, but she knew exactly how much Dagur like her hair, but reminded herself that it would grow back.

"Oh, okay."

"Oh get over it it'll grow back."

"Is that any way to speak to your mistress?"

"Oh, thank the gods you're alright Hiccup, what would the village do without your copious snarking."

"Dunno, they would have to deal with yours instead."

"It's a miracle, she's feeling better already."

"Did the healer leave crutches for me or anything?"

"Like hell you're walking around. You are staying in bed until your wounds finish closing."

"good luck enforcing this."

X

True to Dagur's word. Vessa could barely get her to stay in bed for three days. By the fourth day she was on crutches trying to go into the forge. Vessa had to relent and held her out. Vessa ended up assisting Hiccup build a prosthetic leg for herself. Dagur unfortunately had to go back to his duties while Hiccup was simply working. She spent weeks designing, building, scrapping and starting again on her leg. She wished Gobber could help her, and thought of how her family had not even come to visit her.

Admittedly she was more than a little bitter over her father not coming to see her even now, though frankly, by the time he even received the news she could have recovered. And well, she wasn't even sue Dagur had told him. She had hoped anyone would have told her father but frankly, that would involve telling them about dragons and everything so overall it was bad idea. They would be visiting for the annual meeting in a few weeks and then she could explain everything in person. Besides, she wasn't too eager to see he father anyway. He had never been good at comforting her and Dagur had taken the position with relish.

It took nearly half a month after prosthetic was finished and the stitches had healed enough that she started practicing with it and making adjustments as she went along

X

One morning, Hiccup was lying down in bed, like she was actually supposed to be doing. Dagur was already getting ready for the day. There was something soothing about watching Dagur prepare for the harshness of the world. In this room, in this home, their world was loving. Dagur didn't need his armor, his hidden blades. The wooden walls were like a wall of stone, protecting them both from the harsher expectations of their duties as leaders. In this home, Dagur belonged to only her, here he was a man, out there he was a warrior and a leader. She was a leader too, an example to follow and symbol of hope to their people. But here, none of that was true. It was just them.

"Hey Silver-tongue, braid my hair will you?" Hiccup sat up, surprised by the request. Hair was very sacred in their culture, to be kept clean and tidy. To style the hair of the opposite gender was an intimate gesture, especially considering married women never wore their hair loose. Despite being married for months and Dagur's fascination with untying her hair, neither of them had performed that sacred bond. Only in her fantasies memories did Hiccup remember a woman braiding her father's hair and beard. Hiccup smiled, sitting up straight, only in a thin sleeping shift.

"Of course." Dagur sat on the edge of the bed, handing Hiccup a comb. Hiccup hummed a bit herself, as she combed out the tangles in Dagur's flaming hair. Oh did she envy his hair, so brilliant and bright like he was. She relished in the familiar braiding motion of her fingers, arranging the strands in a tightly woven braid. After she finished tying the leather length over the end she kissed him behind his ear. He grabbed her and swung her around until she was lying on his lap. She giggled as h nipped her ear.

"My turn." Those words never failed to make Hiccup blush those words had been the turning point in their relationship. She tipped her head back and was surprised when she felt the comb going through her own hair. Having expected sex, she blinked rather owlishly at him as his blunt fingers started weaving her crown braids. It felt nice and she could really understand why it was considered so intimate. Vessa had been helping her with her hair since becoming her handmaid, but this felt very different. Dagur was efficient in his work and finished quickly. Hiccup suddenly wished that her hair was still long, so he could spend more time on it. The braids were a bit clumsy but she loved them more than any of Vessa's work, and would wear them with pride. She was drawn from her thoughts by his touch on her cheek. He tipped her head back, kissing her gently. He was in odd mood this morning, surprisingly romantic.

"I love you." Hiccup tensed for a moment and looked at him. Dagur was unstable, deranged, sadistic violent and cruel at times. But he was still a person; he loved his father and sister, unconventionally but none the less. He cared about his tribe and seeing them properly looked after. He had feelings, and a love for his wife. Hiccup felt the warmth fill her chest. She felt as though she already knew this, as if it was something that was a long held truth between them. So she smiled, cocking her head.

"I love you too." The tenderness disappeared a bemused expression took its place as he nuzzled her ear.

"Good, last time we did this, you delirious with an injury."

"What?" She asked, that confused puppy look coming back to her face.

"They told me you wouldn't remember, turns out they were right. When I found you after the battle your heart stopped. I told you to live, and that I loved you, I started your heart again, somehow. And when you woke up, you begged me not to leave because you loved me." There was vulnerable side of him again, the side that he was showing. His fingers rubbed her freckled cheek and her smile widened. It was like that one Snoggletogg when her mom and dad had been there and made her favorite meal, except it that feeling times a hundred.

"I guess my injury ridden self knew something my regular self didn't." She told him with a causal shrug and an impish grin. Dagur laughed, nudging her with his strong nose.

"I guess so." Then he opens the draw next to their bed, pulling out a small parcel.

"I was waiting for the right occasion to give this to you." He handed it to her. Hiccup carefully unwrapped it, wary of gifts from Dagur. But inside the parcel was what looked like a talon on a black cord.

"It's a Skrill talon, from the first Skrill my people harnessed. It's passed down through chief's wives. It's sign of our protection over our wives, especially if they're from another tribe. It belonged to my mother, and now it's yours." He pulled out the necklace and strung it around her neck. She never felt so touched. She kissed him shyly, fighting tears from her eyes. Dagur kissed back, but this time, more aggressively.

"Don't you have to be somewhere, and I have to help the Alvasons with their terror."

"I don't think you're going anywhere for a while." He replied.

X

Dagur's sister Brenna and the Hysteria tribe came to visit only a few days after she managed to get a hold of walking with her prosthetic. Hiccup had met Brenna once when she was little, Brenna was about six years older than Dagur which made her about twenty three, nearly ten years her senior, she'd been married for about four years now. Brenna was much like her brother, a great warrior and a healthy person. She was far more thoughtful than her brother which made her someone to be feared. Where her brother was impulsive, she was calculating. She had her husband wrapped around her finger, she was respected by the Hysteria tribe, much like Hiccup had come to be by the Berserkers.

Once Dagur and Brenna's husband, Norbert the Nutjob, left to discuss their latest terms of alliance, Hiccup found herself alone with her sister in law. Brenna was all curves and a voluptuous woman over all. She had the same green eyes and red hair f her brother, but her jaw was softer and her eyes sharper. Hiccup couldn't help but feel dissected, particularly when her eyes spotted the talon hanging from Hiccup's neck. Brenna walked around her like a circling Scauldron, watching her with her sharp eyes set above her equally sharp nose. She was dressed head to toe in a mix of armor, furs and fine clothing, making for a shield-maiden image, her long red hair pinned upon the back of her head. Hiccup stood beside her, the image of a trophy wife, a wife whose value lay in her blood. Her clothes were made up of the finest wool money could buy, a traditional green strapped dress over a white tunic and brown leggings, her short hair only sporting braids that ran along the side of her head, the rest draping over her shoulders. A heavy bear skin cloak pinned at her shoulders and nearly dragged along the ground.

"So, you're Hiccup, the runt that has my baby brother chasing his tail." Brenna stated, still circling her.

"You've heard of me?"

"Dagur only talked about you in his letters. I remember you as a kid; you were hardly anything worth bragging about. But something about you, I can tell we're going to be friends." Then there was the grin, of course there was the grin. The grin that apparently was hereditary and scared the living hell out of Hiccup, because she didn't know what Brenna would do. Brenna looked her over once then smiled about something, something she couldn't see.

"By the way, you might want to adjust the fit on your gown; it's getting a little tight upstairs." With that she turned and followed the procession.

"Uh, okay, I'll take that under consideration." Now that Brenna mentioned it, her clothes were starting to get tight across the chest. She looked over at Vessa who was staring at her bust.

"Um, do you mind?"

"No." Hiccup sighed and walked away.

X

Hiccup sat next to Dagur at the head of the table. Dagur and his brother-in-law got along like a house on fire, though the older chief was far more cunning nature than Dagur's method of brute force. But they complemented each other. Though Hysteria and the Berserkers were always dancing on a line between friendship and war, usually keeping the mead flowing and the marriage between their chief and Brenna kept things from getting violent. Dagur would complain endlessly about his father, but Oswald knew the value of political match, so proved by the marriages of his two children. Hiccup played the role of Dagur's wife well, only because tradition only demanded that she interact with Brenna who had taken a shine to her as her little brother had.

Brenna was twenty three to Hiccup's thirteen-almost-fourteen; she had been playing this game much longer than Hiccup had. And among such brutal tribes, the power dynamic was much more different than what Hiccup was raised into. She received many warnings about watching where her husband's eyes lingered, making sure they respected her for herself and not because of Dagur's authority. Most of all, Brenna warned her that once people were more used to Dagur's way of doing things to keep ear open for rebels, because there always were. She claimed that was what got her father killed, but Hiccup knew that wasn't the truth. However, she didn't correct her good-sister. Hiccup idly wondered if her father's death even bothered her, or if she was simply shutting it away like her brother.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Norbert pulled Brenna up to dance. Most of the room's occupants were drunk off their asses; Hiccup and Brenna were among the exceptions. Hiccup had been told very sternly "you may imbibe but never enough so that you lose yourself." She had said this with a wink and smile. Dagur surprisingly came to dance with her as well. Dancing was nice, though he was far too drunk really be called dancing. But she enjoyed it none the less.

X

Hiccup's fourteenth birthday came about two weeks after the departure of the Hysteria tribe. It was then that Vessa started acting really weird around her. The whole tribe was readying to celebrate her birthday, and everyone was in a great mood. Hiccup was doing some work around the forge, just because it was her birthday didn't mean she wasn't going to work. When she had finished some basic tidying, Vessa saw her working and immediately pulled her away, chattering in Latin. Hiccup only knew a few words of the language, many of which were taught to her by Vessa. She kept chattering about her being a stupid girl. Vessa's odd behavior continued all day. Whenever she saw Hiccup working she would quickly pull her away and tell her to sit down. She even panicked when she saw Hiccup was riding Toothless, all but yanking her off, shouting vulgarities in Latin. Finally once they were in the house Hiccup confronted her.

"Hey, what's your problem! You've been weird all day!" Vessa cocked her head at her mistress, and then promptly cupped one of her breasts. Hiccup immediately slapped her away, crossing her arms over the offended bits.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, the hel are you doing?" Hiccup had tuned redder than ever, staring Vessa down with a glare her father would have been proud of.

"Haven't you noticed any changes recently, you know with your body?" Hiccup stared at her as though she'd lost her mind. Vessa took a deep breath, with an annoyed expression crossing her features.

"Alright, Hic, when's the last time you bled." Hiccup stared at her for a long while, the color drained from her face. Vessa stared, expecting more of a response.

"Hiccup?" Hiccup was staring into space.

"Hiccup, hun? You there." Then she saw the body began to sway. Then it began to collapse.

"Oh boy!" Vessa shouted, making a grab for her. She managed to catch her head so she didn't smack it into the ground.

"You alright there?" She eventually asked Hiccup seemed to come to her senses again. Hiccup stared forward, thinking everything over.

"You really think that's what it is?" She said quietly, her voice barely hiding a slight tremble. Vessa shrugged. Hiccup's expression relaxed and she sat up. She was still looking forward, one hand rubbing into the flesh of her belly. Then a wry little smirk made is way on her face.

"Well that actually explains a few things." She whispered wearily.

"Really, what sort of things?"

"Things." Hiccup insisted.

"What sort-" Vessa stated before Hiccup held her hand in front of Vessa's face.

"So not discussing this with you."

X

"Dagur?"

"What's up Silver-tongue?"

"I have something to tell you." She sat on the bed, tucking her legs on top of the sheets. She had a silly smile on her face that made a total idiot of her. She alternated between biting her lip and flitting her gaze around.

"Oh yeah?" He asked distractedly.

"Mm-hmm." She confirmed, with her grin getting wider. He blinked at her, trying to make sense of her unexpected good mood.

"Well?"

"I think my place in the tribe has been sealed." She told him proudly.

"Silver-tongue, the people had loved you for months. I thought you knew that." He replied rolling his eyes. Hiccup blinked.

"No, I mean, our marriage is ironclad now." He attempted again.

"As if anyone could take you." Hiccup was losing patience and fast.

"Dagur, are you being serious right now?" Was subtlety really this lost on him?

"What?" Apparently it was.

"Oh Frigg."

"What?"

"Come here." He did as he was told.

"Do I look different?" He asked holding her arms out. She knew she looked different because apparently Brenna knew weeks before she did.

"Different?" He asked, cocking his head. Good Odin he looked like a stupid puppy.

"You know, bigger in some key places." He looked her over once. Hiccup crossed her as under her bosom.

"No."

"Really, nowhere?" Hiccup attempted but this was coming out all wrong. Was she really so flat?"

"What, are you asking me if you're fat? Cause you have put on some weight, but nothing I don't like. You could afford a little softness ya fishbone."

"I'm not fat, stupid, I'm pregnant!" Well, that hadn't gone as planned. They just stared at each other for a good five minutes; Toothless was starting to get concerned. Then she saw Dagur start to wobble and could only watch as the idiot fell backwards, his helmet clanging loudly in the ground. Hiccup sighed loudly, looking to Toothless.

"Well that could have gone better."

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

Princess: Ugh this got long fast. And the baby everyone has been waiting for, here it is. Man ya'll wanted her knocked up. I planned to have Hiccup get pregnant early from the beginning. I feel it's implied Hiccup's parents had trouble having children because Hiccup's an only child and not an ideal one at that. But I decided not to extend it to Hiccup. And the leg scene, I could not write it for the life of me akdbsciwejnkqwdm. But Dagur's a sweetie, we meet Brenna and husband, and we'll be seeing Stoick next chapter. This story still has a long way to go.

Reviews

Wordsorcereress: Your compliments make me blush luv, and as I mentioned this story will continue on. I really work to give Hiccup a believable reaction to the situations which include irrational anger and resentment but Hiccup is smart and knows how to adapt to at least survive. As for Vessa, I know what you mean. But I wanted a companion for Hiccup to speak with. Too much would have been internal otherwise and Vessa serves as a catalyst of her marriage turning around. I do try to keep her companion and not really a major character because I often dislike Oc's too. And I also kind of hate reducing Toothless's role but it just kind of falls to the wayside unfortunately.

REBD: I really meant why the tree but rubber comes from trees, doesn't it. And you are correct.

Pony1997: Maybe I do.

Twistedsister-emogirl: Well they would be the offspring of two of the biggest troublemakers out there, so we'll see.

Anie6142: Well no one really questions Dagur's authority I imagine the berserkers as a people value power and what's more powerful than a dragon.

Viking Lady: We'll see next time won't we.

Kitty.0: Hiccup's influence only goes so far.

Yoaishipper4eva: Next time luv!

Night-Chan-DragonEyes: Calm it down sweetheart, LOL

xXXShadowedFateXxx: Yeah but the one I have in mind fits well.

TGirl15: The finale was amazing, and Hiccup will see her dad next chapter short a leg and a baby in her belly. We'll see how that goes. With Dagur I do try to keep it realistic, crazy but with Hiccup a little moe subdued, it's hard to write someone like that in love but I try!

ThankMyHyperMind: I actually did know that, but thank you, I always enjoy tidbits like that.


End file.
